Obi-Wan Kenobi's 'New' Apprentice
by xXxRisenHopexXx
Summary: After a devastating situation, Obi-Wan Kenobi decides to accept (you! The reader ;] ) to become his new Jedi apprentice. But is this only a master and Jedi apprentice relationship or will it slowly start to blossom into something more personal?
1. Chapter 1

(IYN)= Insert your name here

The sky deepened a mahogany red as the ground began to quack and crumble beneath you. Like Bespin, Setor was a large gas giant with glorious floating cities. However, before your eyes, you could only glimpse that it's beauty was was quickly deteriorating. Flames towered like mountains while people shoved and screamed to escape the dying planet. Smoke clouded your vision, leaving you breathlessly gasping for air. You had no where to go. No one to find. You were alone.

Consistent fire armed noises and shrieks filled your ears. The blood flushed from your face, leaving you pale as droids filled the area, killing your people. Relentlessly you stumbled back and forth trying to gain composure, although the crowd of people raised in horror shoved you aside. The pavement roughed and tore the skin beneath your hands and knees, as you officially began to panic while the droids drew nearer.

'What to do?' you pondered. Your mouth was dry, your mind tried to salvage what clear thoughts you had left, but you could think of nothing. Nothing but that the droids were so close that you could almost feel the warmth of the lasers penetrating your skin, leaving you lifeless on that cement floor.

'This is the end' you thought. Beginning to take in the surroundings of your accepted death bed a flicker of hope burned within the pit of your stomach. The only alternative left was to hide, and hide you did. A large sturdy and metal trash bin stood at the edge of the street. Hastily you army crawled to the destination and with certain luck managed to scurry in just in time to go unnoticed for the time being.

You wanted to sob, yet the fear was much more overwhelming. The trash can clamored during the same time you cupped your ears in order to block out the marching of the army of droids passing by. Closing your eyes you searched the contents of your thoughts in order to recollect what had happened.

All of your family members were dead, not that anyone mattered to you but your twin sister. 17 years ago, when you were a year old, your mother had left you and your sister Ava, with your sorry excuse of a father. As a drunkard, his heart was filled with darkness and rage and the reminder of his beatings left you almost thankful for the state you wound up in. Throughout that time you could think nothing more but of Ava. Of the blood that filled her cheeks, the warmness of her hands ceasing to be, your pitiful father darting away from the scene, tears pooling your blurred eyes, it was all too real. Way too real. Who knows what became of your father but he was dead to you. Dead for using your sister as defense in order to protect himself, dead for beating you, dead for the issues with mother, dead as a father..

The metal around you was scorching hotter than before and you began to wonder how much longer you could take.

"Anakin!" a masculine voice cried out.

"I'll be back in a second master, I have an idea!"

"Anakin, we have no time for-" the voice halted,

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this.." the man skeptically implied aloud.

Your head raised in slight curiosity. Battle droids shattered almost in unison, and the racket seemed to indicate that, someone must be fighting back!

Sweet relief swept over as you peeked out of the trash can in hope of a rescue. Discouragingly you meant to be discrete. Whereas the trash can had a better plan and tipped over. In spite of assuming for the worst, the droids nor the man took notice. Wildfire consumed almost everything and there was not another living soul in sight. Though this man, fully in focus and concentration gradually was becoming surrounded. In desperation you wanted to help, for his presence alone had saved you. Scanning the ground you took notice of a droids weapon and took hold. Making sure to breath, (you had never fired a blaster before) you pulled the trigger and naturally hit the first droid visible.

Surprised the man spotted you,

"Why hello there!" he yelled out,

"Hope you don't mind if I join you," you announced, "though I'm afraid I need your assistance as much as you might need mine at the moment."

"Certainly I could use all the help I can get," he smiled slightly, penetrating a droid in the midst.

"Master!" a rough tone shouted, who I assumed was Anakin.

"About time," the bearded man scoffed, "you are lucky you found us, we need to evacuate from this planet. Are there any others?" You shook your head.

"Who is this?" Anakin questioned.

"Less talk more action, I'll explain later." he replied.

Anakin nodded,

"I have a ship ready on the next street over."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" his master slightly chuckled.

Swiftly you took guard behind the two men and followed till you all boarded the ship.

Anakin took hold of maneuvering the vessel as the planet doomed and blasted into ruin behind us.

Setor was consumed into darkness, till there was nothing more.

Longingly you stared out the window of the area that your home planet use to orbit. It was all gone, and now truly, you had nothing.

"Sorry I could not formally introduce myself before, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi- Wan greeted.

"A master jedi? No the pleasure is all mine!" You exclaimed. You have heard about master Kenobi before, and you have always found all of the Jedi admirable warriors.

"If I may ask, was that your home planet?" Master Kenobi asked.

"It was.." you stared out into space, " but now it is all gone. To be honest, I have nothing now." You admitted in a minor whisper.

Anakin continued in silence, his master rubbing his chin who seemingly was in thought.

"I never thought I would take this into consideration..." Obi wan continued, "young man I sense potential in you, I would like to take you up as another apprentice, would you like to become a jedi?"

Young man? you rationalized in your head. You had forgotten that your appearance lacked femininity because you crossed dressed to stow away from your father. Upon returning to your sisters death, your hair caught fire not long after so you cut it off and left it in a shaggy boy cut. Your breasts were bound, even then there was not much to cover up because you were more petite. Be that as it may you did not want to pass up this opportunity because truthfully you always dreamed of becoming a jedi. Deep down you were scared Obi wan would not accept you as an apprentice if you were female. So you accepted it, and lied.

"I would be honored." you lightened up.

"Good" Obi- Wans smile broadened.

"Certainly master I'm sure their are others who would be more than willing to take him on as an apprentice.." Anakin trailed off.

"Nonsense, no point in arguing about it. What is your name?" Master Kenobi gestured to me.

"My name is-" you flinched for a moment, almost unaware you almost claimed your name (IYN), so on the spot you exclaimed the name at the top of your head. "Dave."

"Dave?"

"Yes. Just Dave." you grinned. It was a common name, not a name of personal preference if you were able to thoroughly ponder a name to your liking, yet it was doable.

"Well Dave, welcome to the crew..." Anakin sighed.

Shrugging off his attitude you thanked him.

With ease you all managed to land at the planet Coruscant.

"Do you think the council will accept me?" you doubtfully exclaimed unintentionally.

"We will see soon enough." Obi- Wan Kenobi guided you to the exit of the ship.

Upon your arrival you later waited in anticipation, frivolously flustering by the door for Obi wan's que.

"Setor was destroyed, there is nothing left." Anakin reported.

"More humans and Binn destroyed..sad, it is." Master Yoda continued, "certainly this did not happen without out cause, did it not?"

"That is what I am trying to understand, Master Yoda, if I may- why would Setor be targeted? Anakin and I arrived knowing it was in grave danger and we needed to find a way to preserve it- yet I am sorry to admit that we have failed you." Obi- Wan Kenobi disclosed.

"Setor gone, it is. But failed you have not." Yoda acknowledged.

Master Kenobi lifted his head with inquisitiveness, Anakin was rather more outspoken upon the same curiosity.

"What do you mean master Yoda?"

"Brought someone, you have." Yoda gestured to the door.

"Ah yes, Dave." Obi- Wan called out to me.

Stepping in with the further calmness you managed to possess, you made strides over to Master Kenobi and Anakin. Yoda slowly observed you making you feel a little uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Sensed your presence, I did. You come from Setor, do you not?" Yoda proclaimed.

"Yes, master Yoda." you answered.

"Family, friends, are gone I presume. I sense potential, you have. Great potential, you have. But I fear you have a deep sorrow in you, wrong am I?"

"Master Yoda, certainly Dave has lost his homeland. But he has remained well composed. I know you might already have an idea to my proposal, but I wanted to ask for permission to train him." Obi- Wan Kenobi bluntly stated.

"Hmmmm." Yoda hummed in meditation, "Strong, he is. Remained in light, he has. My permission, you have. Though Dave give into your grief, you must not. If you do not learn to control it, consume you, it will."

"Thank you master Yoda, I won't let you down. My planet has been destroyed-I have a new allegiance now." you bowed in respect.

In a formation, Master Kenobi, Anakin, and you casually left the room, you in gratitude.

"Now Anakin, I have personal matters to attend to so I am going to need to you present Dave to an empty room." Obi- Wan Kenobi made known,

"Very well," Anakin reluctantly affirmed.

"Dave, I will come and knock on your door later tonight with a few things so don't feel the need to be alarmed, it will only be a few hours. See you in a bit my friends." Obi wan waved off.

Anakin looked down at you and then away. You could feel the tension rising between him and you did not like the feel of competition.

"This way." Anakin spoke. Following him you stared at the back of his head in wonderment.

He made you feel tense, you did not feel like he was entirely a bad man, but you sensed something in him that made you feel a bit restless.

"Anakin-"

"Do not speak to me as if you know me, Skywalker or a term of respect is accepted."

He sounded bitter.

"My apologies, I don't mean to be a burden to you it's just-"

Anakin stopped in front of a doorway and glanced at you a second time,

"I am not going to hide that I am unhappy with this arrangement. All I ask is that you do not interrupt my intentions of becoming a Jedi master." he glared.

'Point taken' you noted.

"I don't plan on it." you almost sneered.

"This is your room, everything you need should be in their. Obi- Wan will arrive with anything further, so do not leave." Anakin instructed.

"Alright, thanks." you addressed while walking into the room.

Closing the door behind you, it all again, began to seem surreal. The room was huge, there was a bed fit for two people, a deck, and glorious walled windows placed in the back of the room.

'You could live here' you thought, there is no question that you could live here. You anticipated getting to know more people, Anakin made you anxious although Obi- Wan has been rather helpful and kind to you and you appreciated him. He had a gentle face that was nice to look at.

Falling on top of the bed, you huffed out a large breath. Today had been a long, tiring day and your heart still ached from what had occurred. You wished to talk to almost anyone, but now you were a Jedi in training, where emotions had to be controlled. Thinking aimlessly you began to take off your mind of painful woes and focused on Obi- Wan.

When was he going to arrive? What errands are he attending? What kind of a master is he?

Your chest scarcely ached from being bound, so after fully contemplating it, you thought it would not hurt to remove it for a moment.

Suddenly just as you were about to remove your shirt, a knock pounded at the door.

Jumping, you fretted the decision and jerked your shirt back on.

"Come in." you welcomed.

"Dave." Master Kenobi entered.

"Hello master."

"Hello to you as well, I have a couple of things I would like to give you." Obi- Wan brought up, shutting the door behind him, "I have some new clothes for you,"

Holding out your hands Obi- Wan handed you a dark auburn looking robe with a red chestnut colored cloak. "this looked to be about your size."

"Thank you" you beamed,

"Ah but that is not the best part," Obi- Wan Kenobi handed you a lightsaber. Longingly you grasped it carefully.

"This is mine?" You murmured.

"It is." he nodded.

"Before I leave you, I think going over the jedi code would serve you well-"

"yes." you agreed.

Listening intently you took in every word.

"And lastly you cannot form attachments, marrying a women..is forbidden." Obi- Wan grew quiet.

Being a straight woman, you knew marrying a 'women' was not going to be an issue and although you admirably found Obi wan slightly attractive, it was not something that you had an attachment or problem with. Besides, from now on, you are referred to as a man and you never truly knew what it was like to be in 'love' anyways.

"I appreciate you teaching me and helping me.." you smirked a bit guiltily still feeling like a burden.

"Not at all. I am your master now. It is my job." Obi- Wan patted you on the shoulder and exclaimed he was to meet you early tomorrow for training. Nodding he left and you began to breath again.

That was a close one- if you had taken off your shirt entirely- would he had discovered you?

Shaking your head you found thinking about it irrelevant, training was tomorrow- so you knew you had to get some sleep in order to prepare for the next big day.


	2. A New Beginning

Frosted air nibbled at your skin in a rude awakening. You wished you had known earlier but the door was slightly open to the deck.

Strange, you could have sworn it was closed last night. Not bothering with it further you peered at the clock and noticed you had about ten minutes to get dressed. Without contemplation you firmly bound your breasts and slipped into your new robe. It bagged ever so nicely on the contours of your figure and this was satisfying. Hooking your lightsaber to the waist and reaching your hands into the arms of the cloak you hustled to meet your master.

Pleasantly surprised, Obi-Wan was already waiting for you at the other side of the hall, peering out the window as the rising sun's light danced off his blue eyes.

"Obi-Wan, ah Master Obi-Wan I mean..." you stuttered, "you came early."

"I wanted to make sure you had a proper tour of the place, I'm sure breakfast would do you some good before training. I did not want to find you lost." he confronted.

You were beginning to notice Obi-Wan was very logical, in fact, this helped your situation tremendously because you really did not know where you were suppose to arrive. He was a good master, no question.

"Agreed, I'd prefer not to have me lost all the same." you laughed. Obi-Wan smiled,

"Shall we?"

Following seemed to be what you did best at the moment. A turn left here, a right their. Coruscant was an interesting place, and this was just the building you were staying at.

"I am eager to train you and see your capabilities " Master Kenobi admitted as you sat down to eat breakfast.

The food there appeared good, all sorts of breads and fruits you had never identified before,

"I look forward to it," you voiced.

"All Jedi have different assets and skills so we want to broaden your strengths as well as focus on strengthening your weaknesses. Now I know this can all seem overwhelming for the first day but I assure you as long as you concentrate, you will learn." Obi- Wan instructed.

"Yes, master."

His intelligence was profound, you were excited to try out your new lightsaber and yearned to feel the force with your new blade.

Going out after was another satisfaction all in itself, the air was clear of smoke and debris. With the loss you have suffered, you have also gained, and so you wanted to put this new capability and opportunity into good use.

"Once I am confident in your ability, I will have no trouble allowing you to tag along with Anakin and I." Obi-Wan asserted.

You stood tall and proud to show that you were ready to take on anything he had for you,

Unveiling a machined sphere from Obi-Wan's cloak, it hovered into the air and presented itself in front of you.

"Focus." Obi- Wan murmured as you extracted your blue lightsaber.

Marvelously you blocked the robots shot, along with a few others. You had a knack for aiming and playing defense although confidence began to swim over you.

You haven't got hit once and you thought that perhaps this will all just come naturally to you.

Forgotten of focus, you gasped when the laser grazed your shoulder blade.

"You just started and you blocked as if you had too much confidence in your ability. This can result in death, master or not." Obi-Wan presented.

Inwardly you sulked at the thought, he was right, and you hated to admit it. The moment you started to feel confidence flow, you were hit.

"I have worked with a blade before master, I've trained with a katana on my own in my younger years," you gave in, "that is perhaps why I felt so confident. How would you suggest I go about doing this?"

"Focus." he repeated, "and," Obi-Wan revolved around you, placing his hands on your shoulders. Suddenly your heart jumped and began to pound. Why had your heart leaped was it just because of his touch? You hardly knew this man. His hands were strong yet rough. You felt his warm breath soothing the nape of your neck.

"Posture up." he mumbled, trailing his hands down to your elbows, "don't lock your elbows"

your elbows wabbled a little until Obi-Wan's hand reached your own, "strong grip," he uttered, "Focus."

Shaking the feeling away you transfixed your eyes on the bot,

"breathe" Obi-Wan stepped back almost in a whisper as you exhaled.

The bot lunged another attack, swiftly you kept holding your breathe to a minimum and was more successful than the last.

"Good."

you peered into your masters gratified face and filled with excitement. This is the first time, anyone has praised you in your life. Accomplishment was the sensation to a new beginning.

No, this was a new beginning for you and you vowed to yourself to make your master proud.


	3. Identity of Lies

5 months have past since you were admitted to the Jedi order. It was hard to believe that time had past so quickly and it left you bewildered. With master Yoda you continued to appease and calm your troubled demeanor, you had acquainted yourself with the other higher members of the Jedi council such as Astall Vilbum, Ti- Amun Tiro, Bala Nisi, Dorack, Jurahi, and more. Additionally you came in contact with Mace Windu and at one point Padme. You found her to be a sweet girl, though you could tell her eyes tended to wander from Anakin from time to time. Not that it bothered you too much but you had never been too fond of Anakin since your first arrival. The first month seemed more inviting when Anakin wasn't around. Normally his attitude was off but you found him even more off than usual. He was a bit of a bully too. Master Kenobi would file in orders, Anakin would nudge you aside, of course, when the master wasn't looking. But you didn't dare say a word because you didn't want to cause trouble, "don't get in my way." Anakin would say.

Why would you? You were short for a 'man' and did not want to cause a fight unless necessary. If it's one quality you and Obi-Wan Kenobi both shared it's the quality of reason. Furthermore you also got the opportunity to meet the Chancellor, you were never fond of him, he irked you.

"Politicians," Master Kenobi would rave, "you can never truly trust them."

The way he lectured you from time to time about that very topic made you want to giggle. Obi-Wan was very good when it came to observing cases in politics. You never found it too intriguing but it does have a meaningful purpose that serves to keep everything in balance.

Every month you intensely trained to get to where you are now. Secondly you even overheard Mace Windu admit that you had been immensely increasing with skill and strength everyday. Being a jedi was your life and your performance began to reflect that. On the second month of your coming, Obi-Wan and Anakin had left you to train solo. You gained insight on the clone wars situation, without faltering to train sun up, till sun down. Ensuring the improvement and progress you made, you bonded well with your master on a few missions. Training was invigorating and more and more Obi-Wan included you on the missions with him and Anakin. By far you still believed you had much to learn, even so, you were greeted admirably and encouraged by all. You did not think you deserved this praise, though you took it with contempt. It was nice to finally feel accepted somewhere.

Peacefully, the wind gracefully stoked your hair as you continued to meditate in silence.

"Dave!" Obi-Wan hollered out to you.

Instantly you stood up, Obi-Wan looked unsettled.

"Come with me, we must board the ship, we have orders to halt General Grievous in his bidding and I'm going to want you and Anakin to help."

"Certainly. By the uneasy look plastered on your face I wouldn't have thought either wise. I will not leave your side, master"

Turning to you Obi-Wan smiled in a gleeful manner.

"Come!" He patted your shoulder.

You knew by the way he patted you on the shoulder, the body language, and how he leaned into you, that you were utterly deceiving. Deeply you yearned to go back to being you, to be rid of the bandaging. Mindfully being able to act quirky and spunky for once would release you free from this lie and perhaps not in a childish manner but in a way to express who you are as a person rather than the mask you call "Dave"

Secretly you were a women, and no one could see that. Sometimes you thought it was better because of the Jedi code, and other times you almost caught yourself tongue twisted into admitting your faults to Obi-Wan, when ever he asked what was "troubling you"

He was always so kind to you, however you had to keep reminding yourself it was in a brotherly affair and even if he did know you were a women there is no ulterior motives. You could never flush all of that work you took to down the drain. It gave you a sense of purpose when your planet had been destroyed and you did not want to lose yourself again. Nervously it caused you to think negatively, conclusively you found busying yourself much more reliable when it came to ignoring how you felt. _You wanted to feel...you wanted to._

Sprinting onto the ship with your master,

_you wanted to..._

staring into those soft ocean eyes of his,

_you wanted to..._

peering at the golden sun brimming over the city,

_you wanted to..._

when your heart felt heavy like weights,

_you wanted to..._

whenever Anakin yelled at "Dave" be wary of where you tread,

_you wanted to..._

Obi-Wan and Anakin began chucking in the background,

"I take it you hate flying, mine specifically" Anakin joked.

"I don't hate flying, but the way you fly, as I have clarified it, is suicide."

you smirked halfheartedly in the background,

_you wanted to..._

but you knew, even if you wanted to...

_you couldn't._


	4. Exposed

Sitting on the side lines your eyes slowly drifted into space as your mind wandered. Anakin and Obi Wan Kenobi were having a hearty discussion and you did not want to interrupt them. Generally you stirred clear from talking to Master Kenobi and Anakin at the same time unless it was necessary and had to do with Jedi or mission affairs. It was not that you were socially awkward, well maybe you felt that way from time to time, but Anakin's sour and angsty face tended to linger over your head like a chopping block ready to snap. Rooted within the pit of Anakin's core brewed a jealously. Every time you glimpsed at him, you saw it. You had your assumptions, for sure you both had to share the same master, though you felt emotions ran much more deeper for other various reasons.

Obi-Wan Kenobi favored you. Purposefully, perhaps not. You always had his back, while Anakin fled the scene. Time and time again, not intentionally but you have been a lasting impression, you practiced a lot. Admittedly there was no denying that. Anakin was a cunning warrior, he was. He was a brilliant pilot, more than anyone you knew. Nonetheless, he had emotional outbreaks, where he could not control himself. Secretly you subtly questioned the relationship between him and Padme. Aware of this fact maybe you both were not too different in that retrospect, you were constantly trying not to form an attachment to your master, and the only barrier that held you was the Dave identity.

"What the-"

"Anakin, look out!" Obi- Wan roared.

The ship swayed in darting motions,

"we've been hit!" Anakin informed.

"Well clearly!" Master Kenobi groaned.

"Flip the shields!" you yelled.

"Already on it!" Anakin grumbled back

"Whose ship is that...? I don't believe I recognize it..." you trailed off,

"Only way to find out. We break in." Anakin stood up, "autopilot." he commanded.

"Anakin, we can't just go blasting in their." Obi- Wan Kenobi advised.

"Then what do we suggest we do master?" Anakin questioned a bit sarcastically.

"We negotiate." Obi-Wan enlightened.

"Negotiate? they tried to kill us." Anakin scoffed.

"We can't run now, their ship will demolish us...so why go trying to analate with guns? We can "try" to negotiate. Though from the inside if they decide either wise, we'll fight back. I don't think they intended to just destroy us without a proper explanation or motive. Besides with the ship they got we have better odds of destroying it from the inside" you acknowledged Obi-Wan's proposition.

"Dave's got a point." Obi-Wan gestured.

"Very well..." Anakin huffed.

Aboarding the small shuttles in the lifting area, you all navigated towards the enemy ship.

The entrance welcomed you all and as you landed, countless bullets began penetrating your shuttle.

Alarmed, you quickly lifted the the door above you and back flipped over the swarm of enemies in one swift movement.

Back to back, you, Anakin, and Obi-Wan engaged in battle with a few droids until they all had ceased.

"Follow me." Obi-Wan took the lead.

Barricading down the hall, you all stealthily moved, in the distance a plethora of clacking became more apparent.

Attempting to keep quiet you and Obi-Wan took to the right side of the wall as Anakin fled to the left. Keeping an ear open you leaned your back against the wall further to get a better idea on the predicament.

Suddenly you rapidly began plummeting into a hidden shaft that barricaded the side. Frightened you flinched in panic and grabbed onto Obi-Wan's wrist in order you might gain balance. The trap door came out of no where and in an instance in attempt to gain control you only made it worse when Obi-Wan's body tumbled and gravitated forward in your decline.

Plunging down a slippery shoot, you grasped onto Obi-Wan out of pure alarm. Collision forced it's way into your back causing you to gasp and unhitch your hands from Obiwan's robe. Rolling over, an ache pushed its way through your spinal cord and into your head.

Snap!

Your eyes enlarged at the noise, your chest extended. The item you had used to bound your breasts had sliced in half from the sudden cut and now you feared not of where you were but of getting up.

"Sorry! Are you ok..." you closed your eyes tightly, dreading to look at your master.

"Not my best fall." Obi-Wan objected.

The ground moaned when the unforeseen walls surround you started to inch closer and closer together.

"This is a garbage shoot! Anakin! Do you hear me!? Dave and I are trapped in a garbage shoot, I need you to deactivate it as soon as possible." Master Kenobi informed.

"I read you, I am on it master-I'll hurry as fast as I can..." Anakin answered.

You didn't know how to solve this issue, it was all your fault, if you had been more careful you would not be in this mess. Even so you could not beat yourself up over it, not now. Standing up you crossed your arms over your chest and treaded over all of the unidentified, disgusting junk.

"Master!" You called out. Repressing the need to use your hands you stumbled to and fro, in order to reach him. The wall's were thickening around you and by the time you almost reached Obi-Wan your foot caught onto something. Snatching you with ease, Obi-Wan caught you before the fall. Grunting, up against his body, you tried to inch away but it was too late. The walls had brushed up against your back, your body easing into the sensation of his.

Obi-Wan said not a word and grew silent for the moment, you buried your head in his chest ashamed.

Now he knew, you thought, that you are not a man.

But a women.

(How will Obi-Wan respond!? Oh how I am excited to continue on from here- and so we begin~ Thank you everyone who have all read up to this point! I greatly appreciate it :] )


	5. A Little More Clarity

(Sorry for another short chapter...I promise the next one will be much more extensive! ^_^;)

Note: IYN= Insert your name

"Dave...that is...that is if that is your name...you are not a man... are you?" Obi-Wan nearly whispered. Your body trembled, you were trying to control yourself. You didn't want to sacrifice the opportunity of becoming a jedi. You did not want to lose your new found friendship with everyone either. You had already departed with so much...however despite that now it felt as if you already had lost everything. You couldn't stop shaking and there was no way of hiding it, so you furrowed your face into his chest further.

"S-sorry..I...I'm so sorry! Master...I...I didn't...I'm so sorry..." eyes blurring up you suffocated yourself into Obi-Wan's wonderfully distinctive smell. It wasn't fair, you did not want to end up this way. If you were to tell him, you wanted to be ready to confirm it on your own terms-not in tears.

Closer and closer your bodies smoldered into each other.

"Anakin, if you don't hurry we will die!" Obi-Wan managed to exhale.

His body seemed all but familiar. The form of his figure, his rib's pressed into your own, the warmth of his flesh. Obi-Wan sighed into you for a moment, saying sweet nothingness. Slowly he untensed, starting to give into the pressure you both shared. "I believe I at least deserve to know your name?" He murmured aloud

Trying to respond you could not move any further, you were drowning into him. Mumbling and gasping for air into his chest, Obi-Wan was daunted and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Anakin! PLEASE!"

"On it master- almost, ah! There we go."

The walls jammed in defeat, simmering to a sounded huff of exhaust.

"The walls should expand soon enough-"

"What's that- over there" raspy vocals intoned

"Droids! I'll meet you at our target master-" Anakin's voiced in departure, leaving Obi-Wan and you officially alone.

Like a child slowly extracting a band aid, the walls began to peel off your back.

You looked up to catch sight of what Obi-Wan might be thinking, though instead your eyes latched onto each other.

...

Your eyes darted to the other side of the room,

"My name is (insert your name)" you gently breathed.

"(IYN), that is a rather nice name." Obi-Wan admitted, "It suits you well."

Startled, you looked back at him,

"Master I- I lied to you! Please don't send me off-I don't know what I would do I-"

"(IYN),"

your eyes met again and you hushed into silence,

"I am not above having you leave on account of your gender. That is not what troubles me." Master Kenobi's hands shifted to your shoulders, cuffing them

"Are you alright."

Your face heated with slight disgust for yourself, you felt magnetized to this man, but the Jedi order...did he feel it too?

"Yes, master-I'm fine now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it was unnecessary...I did not find that it mattered whether I was male or female..." you expressed in sorrow.

Obi-Wan was quiet again, seemingly taking in all of the flashes of times that had encapsulated the months you spent getting to know each other-

"You have been told many times before _, you have potential. I am not going to lose you as my apprentice." Obi-Wan uttered, "we will need to tell the others but-it will be fine. Your gender is not an issue...I will make it work."

"I-" your face flushed and you turned away, "thank you. We should probably get going."

"yes-" Master Kenobi cleared his throat, "you're probably right, this place is utterly disgusting."

"What more can you expect from a garbage shoot?" you smiled.

Obi-Wan peered at you and chuckled a whimsical laugh-

"Indeed!"


	6. Reunion

With much effort, Obi-Wan and you managed to escape from the clutches of claustrophobia. It was not a simple task, but then again when was being a Jedi ever simplistic?

"Master," you declared, pointing to the diced droids ahead of you, "he went that way."

"Certainly, lets follow the mess Anakin left behind." he approved almost jokingly. Walking past the droids, you both carried on into the adjacent hallway

"Oh, my. We'll find him in no time." Master Kenobi confirmed in recognition of all of the deactivated and deformed droids clustered everywhere.

"There is no denying their." You almost giggled.

Carefully you shuffled along down the corridor,

"They will be here any moment, I assure you." Anakin's ensured voice echoed.

"Be on your guard." Obi-Wan warned.

Nodding, you grazed the body of your lightsaber with the tips of your fingers. Proceeding through the entrance, electrical currents diffused up and down your arms in a sudden shock. Two droids had snatched you left and right on both sides, as your master included, fell to his knees

Gritting your teeth to alleviate the pain, your head bobbed up in sight of Anakin's hands bound behind him.

"Is this how you treat all of your guests?" Obi-Wan bantered to the hidden enemy.

"Nice of you to join us Dave, Master...we were just discussing about you." Anakin remarked.

"Confiscate their weapons." a mysterious man's voice ejected loudly.

"Well at least he had the courtesy to allow us to aboard his ship." you shrugged. Metallic droids approached you in confrontation, reaching around your waistline and snatching away your personal belonging.

"We just wanted to talk, if I didn't know any better I'd conclude you were small minded." Anakin mocked allowed.

"Anakin! Do not let this get to your head. We are here to negotiate not accuse. If I didn't know any better, I'd say for who ever this sith lord may be.. at least he refrained from decimating our ship." Obi-Wan Kenobi informed.

"You are a wise man." A sinister bellow erupted.

"I am always willing to comply with reason-" Obi-Wan responded.

Puzzled you eyed the black swiveling chair in wonderment. The man had not yet revealed his face and you were beginning to assume that he was being a coward! Annoyingly he spoke in low growl's and said nothing for a period amount of time.

"Do you know why you're here?" the questionable man meddled in conversation once more.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have not the slightest clue."Master Kenobi replied.

"I was not talking to you!" the man countered in rage.

The chair rotated in a quick twirling motion. The heat of your cheeks inclined when all of the pieces began to weave themselves together.

"Father." you faintly murmured. Your train of thought's bounced around and recoiled mixed emotions in the pit of your heart.

"N-no..." you shook your head. Out of all the people from your planet- why had he lived?

"You monster!" you shouted, "Monster!"

"(IYN)!" Obiwan yelled, "control yourself, he's beaconking you! This was his plan all along." Obi-Wan strongly stood, the bots relentlessly allowed, still maintaining grasp.

"What are your intentions with her?" Obi-Wan sternly conversed.

"Her...?" Anakin glanced at you with the furrow of his brow, (IYN)...that is your true name isn't it?"

You fumbled around, gazing at your hands,

"yes...it is true." you uttered.

"I'm glad you asked!" your father stooped up, hunching like a crow. His eyes gleamed an inhuman yellow, his teeth incorporating similar attributes.

Pridefully, stomping up to you as if in victory, he lifted the bottom of your chin,

"I've become more powerful than you ever dreamed. I could have left you-or killed you sooner. But I thought I could use you instead." he snickered. You glared at him in rage, "I can feel your pain...your anger. It gives me such a sensation! It will serve the dark side nicely, perhaps if you joined me you could have more power than the entire galaxy. You are like me."

"I will never be like you. I am not above stooping down so low. I have my master. I am dedicated to the republic! Let me be!" you squirmed.

"Sorry to break up a father daughter reunion but..." Anakin interrupted- "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan's elbow hammered into the droid as Anakin flung over his lightsaber to him with the use of the force. Your father had been careless to leave them out in the open on his seat and now even though you were distracted before, Anakin and Obi-Wan had bailed you out for an escape. Your father snarled, fleeing to the edge of the room, when Obi-Wan and Anakin had gashed all of the droids surrounding you all. Looking behind him and then back at you, a sly smile slithered onto his lips.

"I will let this go for now, but until then I look forward to our next encounter. You will come to love me (IYN)!" Placing a space helmet onto his head and puncturing the glass window with his lightsaber, his body flooded out of the scene. Everyone lifted in flight and in attempt to stay in the ship you thrashed into the chair and held on for dear life.

Obi-Wan had reached for a button on the control panel and all of the windows had been shut.

"That was not General Grievous but that was quite the adventure." Obi-Wan shook his head, "another sith is just what we need" he sarcastically added.

"When were you going to tell us that you were a women!?" Anakin brought up. You had long forgotten about those circumstances when Obi-Wan reassured you and now you instantly started to regret that you ever made up "Dave" in the first place.

"When I was ready..." you mumbled.

"And are you ready?" Anakin grumbled back.

"As if it matters now." you rolled your eyes.

"We are heading back to Coruscant." Obi-Wan flipped a few switch's.

"But what about General Grievous master?" Anakin asked.

"I will inform the other's. I am taking (IYN) back..." Obi- Wan opposed,

"You and I will go back once I have dropped her off-"

"But master! I am fully capable of-" you shouted,

"Do not question my decision!" Obi-Wan hollered back. Your chest tightened up from Master Kenobi's response. He had never yelled at you like that before, not ever.

"Sorry...master." you urged yourself to voice submissively.

Anakin walked over and pressed your lightsaber into your stomach.

"Thanks..." you grunted.

"Don't mention it...really." Anakin spat.

You had ruined everything for him, and now who know's where General Grievous is located due to the reunion of your father. There was no good in him, there never was, and it filled you with sorrow. You hated being alone, it made you feel isolated. Though, now there was nothing to do, but be patient, go back to Coruscant, and suffer what ever the consequences in life brings next. Admittedly, your master's upper roar is what caused you to hush into silence. It hurt you the most, widening the gash of your old wounds of childhood memories. There was nothing you could say or do at this point to make the situation any better, so you didn't do anything. Arriving back made the sensation in your heart a whole lot worse, and when you closed the door and locked yourself in your room your heart erupted, convincing tears to pool down you face.

You had never felt so lonely before, and you started to wonder if you were relying your happiness too much on that one man once you lost everything. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Maybe you got too attached? Or maybe you feel like you disappointed him? Or maybe you had not fully grieved the loss of your sister? Even then, it did not matter. You yearned to be held and seen, you were feeling consumed. You don't want to be like your father. "I am not my father." you repeated.

"I'm not" you sobbed,

I'm not,

I'm not,

I'm not...


	7. Jedi Code

It has been a week since you last saw Obi-Wan Kenobi. As a means of a distraction you emerged yourself back into hardcore training and felt obligated to get stronger. You did not want to be or feel weak anymore. Since the encounter of your father, you had been having terrible night terrors. Reliving your sister's death, your father feeling you up. It disgusted you, causing you to break out in a sweat. The dreams were extremely vivid which made it all the worse. Everyone knew of your gender and although the news was upsetting you were thankfully not banned.

Hovercraft noises reverberated within the air, smacking powerful gusts of wind in your face.

Your master had finally returned, you yearned to see him but it made you feel sick. You thought he hated you. Your past, your everything. You were no longer an impression but a pathetic little girl in his eyes, you were sure of it.

Gazing in the ship's direction you saw Obi-Wan and Anakin wave each other goodbye and depart in different directions. Swinging your lightsaber as if in aim, you felt Obi-Wan's eyes glue themselves to you. Normally you guy's would joke, he would wave to you, maybe complain a little about politics, though he hesitated and stared at you for the moment. You tried to look as if you hadn't noticed, focusing on your blade. All and all as time passed, he did not approach you and it was upsetting. You guy's were good friend's, what happened? Why did he reluctantly pass? Or was it all in your imagination?

The light left, tucking itself back behind the blanket of the night sky.

Afflicted you fell asleep, tossing and turning.

"You love me don't you?" you father stroked your cheek and leaned into the side of you neck. His lips hugging them passionately.

Your lips were sealed shut, your eyes widened in fear.

"(IYN), love me back." your father whispered, "love me back!"

Finally you broke free of disaster and sat up in your bed awoken, screaming.

You halted noticing you were back in your bedroom again, touching your face, your neck...

You were too scared to go back to sleep, and too scared to be alone. It was late, though the terror inspired you to find someone you could take comfort in for the time being. So you stowed away to your masters door. Pattering on it softly.

"Master...Master..." It was past midnight and you knew he was probably asleep. Noises crept from beyond the hall, standing hairs on the back of your neck. Gesturing quickly you opened Obi-Wan's door without further thought and closed it behind you in order to block out the sound.

Noticing the action you committed, your heart raced. You observed Obi-Wan settled in the comforts of his sheets. You were beginning to ponder if this was a bad idea but Obi-Wan Kenobi was your master, and your friend. "M-master...master!" you hushly yammered. Obi-Wan tossed his head back and then sat up. Rubbing his eyes and his chin. Peering around the room, you officially caught his eye.

"(IYN)...shouldn't you be sleeping? I don't think this time of day is best to be discussing-"

"I've been having night terrors! And I know you must find me very childish but can I stay with you!" You instantly declared flat out.

"It's only for tonight..." you asserted in defense.

Obi-Wan saw your desperation and scooched over-

"Alright, as long as its for tonight, and you're having night terrors...I see no harm." He justified.

Slipping in under the covers with him you glanced at his being, "I'm sorry to put this on you, thanks..."

"It is not a trouble. I mean- I am your master afterall my dear-"

"true." you agreed.

The air fell silent and as you fell back into a sleeping trance you began to quiver

Abruptly arms wrapped around you and drew you near,

laying still you were unsure of what to contemplate,

Wrapping your arms around his own, he pulled you closer, adjoining you to his body.

So many words and phrases were sprinting through your head. Not sure of what to convey, no one spoke. Your eyelashes fluttered, as you were comfortably secure.

"master..." you whispered,

"Obi-Wan. You can call me Obi-Wan." Master Kenobi murmured into your ear.

Silence again, only this time you bravely turned into him. His eyes were always endearing.

"In the garbage shoot," you began-

"I know, I felt it too." Obi- Wan stated plainly. You were surprised,

"Oh, I uhm" you blushed,

"You just say the word, and it will be for this one night..." Obi-Wan expressed further.

You extended your hand and touched his face, he grabbed onto your wrist and savored your touch.

"The Jedi code..." you finally brought up.

"I know."

He looked at you with passion, you wanted to be with him. But the Jedi meant everything to you, and certainly you did not want to take that from him. However, you now knew you loved him. You really loved him. All of his quirks, his complaints, his dry humour, his skin.

"I-" you couldn't bring yourself to say it.

Obi-Wan pressed his finger against your lips and then smoothed the feeling down to your chin.

Cocking your head you gazed up at him, were you going to break the jedi code?

"Just say the word-" he begged you.

Giving the time it's benefit, you lingered there for a moment

"I give you my word."

Obi-Wan waited no longer and pressed his lips onto yours, both of you breathing through your noses in quick and audible breaths.

Slowly you both departed away and stared at each other. Leaning your head against his chest, you became mesmerized and intoxicated by his smell.

All emotions were set on the table and there was no going back now.

**_(Wait and see how this goes, will it all work out or will the jedi code be the true barrier ;) Comment if you you wish to hear more! Thank you so much for reading everyone!)_**


	8. Rivalry

(Reminder: IYN= insert your name)

A soft light sprawled against the outline of your face as a perpetual sound repeated your name.

"(IYN)...(IYN)..."

Groggily you scrunched up your face in order to fight from being disturbed from slumber.

"(IYN)...(IYN)..."

"Obi-Wan..." you soothingly uttered drowsily.

"Obi-Wan?" sudden words retaliated. You recognized that voice anywhere. Sudden dread laid heavily over the sheet of your blankets. Embarrassed, you remained quiet for the moment hoping he would disappear.

"(IYN)!"

"I can explain..." you quivered. In truth you had no idea what to say. You began replaying last night in your head, over and over again. Obi-wan's lips, his bed...why did you have to fall asleep in his bed? you shook.

"Explain what? You slept in too long so Obi-Wan sent me to your room to wake you up!" Anakin heightened his tone.

Your room? Had you been dreaming? Did Obi-Wan carry you in? you almost pouted.

"Obi-Wan told me you seemed a little off so he let you sleep in...but you have slept in longer than he considered you would...so now here we are." Anakin blurted defiantly.

He let you sleep in!? How could he?

"Oh no!" you tossed the covers to your feet, "why would he let me sleep in? I-" Anakin interrupted you.

"I see right through you unlike the Jedi do." Anakin glared. Halting you stood up and forced yourself to look up at him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" you remained perplexed and bewildered.

"You do not belong here." Anakin snorted.

"Who gave you the right to say that!?" you stammered, "Obi-wan said-"

"Obi-wan has grown soft on you! Do you really believe you have potential? I bet everyone here pities you! Why else would he have accepted you as a second apprentice? How else could I have gotten stuck with you?" Anakin ejected with the grit of his teeth,

"I warned you." Anakin closed in on you, "you're nothing but an interference...and with your father," he tisked, "what potential do they see in you that I cannot acquire to become a master? What makes you so special?" Anakin leaned down and whispered venomously in your ear.

You breathed in a stuttering breath, not sure of what to speak. This made Anakin satisfied,

"if becoming a jedi master is important to you, leave him." Anakin grasped your wrists,

"Leave...?" you trembled.

"Leave Obi-Wan Kenobi. Find a new master. You came here already slightly breaking the Jedi code and it makes me sick." Anakin condemned you.

You didn't want to leave Obi-Wan Kenobi. You loved him and yet-

"I've got you set up to leave the Jedi order," he snickered, "one bad move and I'll have you gone in a heartbeat. My master will have no pity on you any further...but this will be our little secret." Anakin bellowed, "Stop forcing me to be the third wheel... if you truly do have potential, find a way to acquire a new master-then we'll see who the true jedi is. Leave and I will bother you no more"

Anakin broke away from your personal space as you remained frozen,

leave...

new master?...

set you up?...

Obi-wan hating you...

No. This couldn't be happening.

"Do we have a deal?" Anakin slightly grinned menacingly.

What was he playing? What did he have in mind? What could he have possibly 'set up'?

Swallowing, your heart sunk into the pit of your stomach.

"I leave Obi-Wan as an apprentice...and I am able to get a new master...Obi-Wan won't look at me with disgust...the whole jedi order..." you withered under the presence of his hand.

"Unless you're not up to the challenge of becoming a true jedi..."

With haste you gasped Anakin's hand,

"I will not disappoint master Kenobi, and once I become master. You will be the one with the consequence hanging over your head!" you disclosed in argument.

"Fair enough!" Anakin detached himself from you as he roamed to the doorway.

"Obi-Wan is waiting for you in the conference room. I'm sure you will have much to discuss with him." Anakin smiled. Walking away, you shoved the door from behind him. Turning around your back grazed down the paneling till you hit the floor.

"What am I going to do?"


	9. The Right Choice?

The halls seemed much shorter than what you remembered. As you strolled down the passageways, you pictured Obi-Wan's face, and all of his initial responses as to what it might be like to excuse yourself from his teachings and to ask of a possible new master after last night. You thought about reporting to master Yoda, though what was this consequence that Anakin hid from you? You yearned to say that he was bluffing, you didn't even want to look at Obi-Wan. You were filled with such guilt and shame that you started to blunder into a void of consumption again.

Meeting the entrance to the conference room, you hesitantly opened the door. Obi-Wan casually sat, slouching on a tan leather chair. Clicking the door behind you, Obi-Wan peered up, as if awakened from his pondering.

"(IYN)"

"Obi-Wan...I have much to discuss with you..." you insisted.

"As do I." Obi-Wan attested in gesture to the seat reserved across for you.

Sitting down, you floundered to search for the right words,

"Water?" Obi-Wan humbly asked.

"Yes, please." you graciously accepted his offer.

Pouring a glass for you, you observed Obi-Wan. He was all too radiant, he deserved better you thought. Lights set the locks of his hair into alight, his posture remained informal. He passed the glass to you and continued to lean forward in your direction. Taking a slight sip of water and setting it on the table between the two of you, words stumbled out of your mouth

"Obi-Wan..." "(IYN)..." you both intoned identically.

"You first!" you waved off.

"No, that's fine you can start." Obi-Wan alluded.

"No, go ahead," you suggested.

"I insist." Obi-Wan smiled.

In wait, you played with your fumbling fingers and then squeezed them tightly together in order to suppress the anxious feeling.

"Obi-Wan..."

"Is something wrong my dear? Did something happen? Is it because of-"

"No!" you finally shouted. You didn't mean to shout, but all of the mixed feelings inside of you screamed to tell the opposite of what you were forced to proclaim. This wasn't his fault, you didn't want him to think the reason for your leaving was anything but that.

Last night was true.

"Sorry. No...not that. Lets not hide what happened...last night, that was no lie!" you swore.

"but please Obi-Wan do not take what I am about to ask of you harshly...I need a new master."

Obi-Wan went expressionless, his hand clasped over his mouth as he stared as his feet.

"Obi-Wan I-"

"Say no more..." Obi-Wan concluded, "the jedi code." he mentioned a bit bitterly.

Obi-Wan stood up,

"Where are you going? I thought you had information you wanted to inform me with?" you stammered.

"I apologize. I thought I did have something important to say but I don't think the jedi council would approve." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan treaded out the door and left you stranded in an empty room. What was wrong with you?

"How could you reject him like that!?" you clapped your hands tightly around your stomach. How important was being a Jedi to you? Certainly you were living your dreams, you always wanted to be in this position, but "who mattered more?" you began to question yourself.

Is this what you wanted, loyalty and justice for the Republic, or was it what you shared with Obi-Wan all along? Did you make the right choice?

Anakin harshly spat that Obi-Wan would come to hate you if you declined his offer...

Nevertheless, it didn't matter anymore.

Obi-Wan had already walked out the door.

_(This is the shortest chapter yet! Grah! So sorry guy's. I've been really busy so I can guarantee that I'll lengthen the next chapter out a bit. Thanks again for all of the (few xD) views and viewers I have. I'm glad you all like it so I hope to write more for everyone soon~ Stay tuned ^.~)_


	10. Held For Ransom

The very next day you woke up bright and early. You waited and waited for your master to meet in the 'usual spot' (across the hall from your room, that is) to embark on training or a new mission. The awkwardness of yesterday made you question whether or not Obi-Wan would arrive, or if truly you have been denied and let go from being his apprentice. As the time perpetuated, the more you waited, the more lonesome emotions smothered you. Staring out the window you admired the beauty of the city. It almost reminded you of home. It had been about a year now and you had almost forgotten what it was like to live amongst civilians who trouble with silly average daily tasks. The window reflected your image as you gazed at yourself in curiousity. You did not recognize yourself anymore. The boy cut you once had, had grown out to a choppy bob. You were much more bold and leen from when you last recalled. You shuffled your feet back and forth, unsure of what to do with yourself.

"Should I report to the counsel..." your thoughts squandered.

Jedi were not given a schedule and dealt with matters on terms of what needed to be done in the present, so you were not too concerned.

In the distance, you glimpsed Master Kenobi in the opposing hall, traveling in your direction acquainted with Anakin. Startled by their appearance, you sheltered yourself within the next door that first appeared to your vision.

The janitors closet.

You never knew that, that door was there before. However you were not complaining. Stuffing yourself in the confines of supplies you kept the door cracked just a smudge in fear that the door might lock on you.

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their own campaigns, they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds."

"Not another lecture on the economics of politics, Master..." Anakin moaned, "besides the Chancellor does not appear corrupt."

"Palpatine is a politician...from what I have observed he is clever at following passions and prejudices of the Senators." Obi-Wan noted.

"Spare me whatever you have to say next about politicians but I am much more interested in knowing whether or not (IYN) will be joining us further." Anakin initiated.

Obi-Wan paused, both of them halted at the front of the janitors door.

"I do not believe that she is suited to be a Jedi." Anakin bluntly added,

"She is not a threat...and if I were to speculate anything I can only assume you two do not get along well." Obi-Wan grew skeptical.

"Of what importance did she discuss with you yesterday?" Anakin fished for answers, ignoring Obi-Wan's remark.

"What has occurred is under dispute at the moment. I am a bit disappointed in her... " Master Kenobi stated with careful words.

Sinking deeper into the mops, brooms, and buckets, your eyes dropped. It wasn't a surprise that he felt disappointed in you. In fact you were disappointed in yourself for not having the ability to be as open with him.

"I see." Anakin edged forward. Obi-Wan followed. You huffed a sigh of relief, Anakin enhanced your corruption with the emotional baggage you carried. He intimidated you and made you say some awful things. Realizing this you knew what you had to do. You were going to confront him.

Slamming open the closet, a great disturbance in the force bothered you.

"I sense something terribly wrong..." you heard Obi-Wan's voice linger over you from afar, "come on Anakin!"

Darting stealthily behind, you eventually took guard by a pillar, next to the exit of the building.

"Take cover!" Obi-Wan shouted, "we are going to need a ship,"

"On it Master!" Anakin affirmed,

"Wait!" Obi-Wan halted Anakin by the arm, Anakin threw his head back

"doesn't that ship look familiar to the one we brought back.."

"(IYN)'s father!?" Anakin winced bewildered,

Fragments of the wall bursted into dust and flames causing Obi-Wan and Anakin to take heed, away from the doorway.

"He's got some nerve," Anakin growled, "it's because SHE'S here that no one is safe- and Padme-!" Anakin spat.

"Padme will be fine, she can well take care of her own." Obi-Wan commented loudly.

You knew Anakin was right. Your knees knocked back and forth in wonderment as to how to take action.

Everything was your fault,

your father,

Anakin,

Obi-Wan,

Obi-Wan...you were putting his life at stake.

Racking up all of the courage you could muster, you stood boldly, sprinting into a rapid speed.

Hitching your lightsaber from your hip you bolted past your master and launched out the door.

"(IYN)!," Obi-Wan shouted, "(IYN)! It's too dangerous! Get back here!" Obi-Wan continued to shout in desperation, "(IYN)!"

Obi-Wan's voice clustered and faded out the farther and farther you ran. Fog intensified as your eyes swelled up. Droids arose left and right forcing you to revolve back and forth in order to sustain your ground.

"father!" you coughed, "come out you coward!" you continued to wheeze. You were aware you might have appeared to be acting quite bull headed but you knew this had to be done. You were the only one he wanted and you refused to be the little girl curled up behind a door with lock and key. This was not just facing your fears, this was for Obi-Wan. He had protected and comforted you, he had trained you, now it was time to put your training into action you thought. There is no later time, it was now, or never.

"Father!" you ejected while regulating your position. Unanticipatedly, a shocking glow festered in a bright red, your father appearing beyond the mist.

"I came back to get my little girl." his smirk widened, "have you come to your senses yet?"

You spit on him, his face remained of stone, his eyes glancing to the edge of his face in disgust.

"You have always been very rebellious my young one, I like it-" your father's voice grew suggestive.

You glared at him, keeping your lightsaber in front of you in order to provide the message to your father that he needed to 'respect your boundaries."

He was obscene, your father snickered,

" Is that anyway to treat your father?" he stepped forward, opening up his guard,

you stepped back and his foul smile seeped back into his pale face.

"Your hate, get's me high." you're farther began stepping closer,

"your fear makes me at ease." he stepped as near as your lightsaber would allow,

"why don't you kill me?" he chuckled, your eyes widened, "why don't you kill me now? It would be easy wouldn't it?" he hideously remarked. Lifting up his hand, your throat enclosed around you. His vulgar action resulted in a loss of a lightsaber.

"Father, please!" you choked.

"So now you call me father!" he snarkily implied,

you were bracing your neck choking on saliva, "you are so weak!" he affirmed in boisterous laughter.

"Do what you want with me, but leave Obi-Wan alone!" you gurgled.

"Obi-wan? Obi-Wan? Hmmm. Obi-Wan Kenobi!" he loosened his grip, bringing you down lower.

His lips brushed against your ear,

"Do you love this man?" he breathed into your ear. Sticky wet saliva stuck to your earlobe, you bit your lip, in yearning to revolt.

"This man- Obi-Wan Kenobi?" his hand stroked the back of your neck as you quivered.

"Shhh-shhh-shhhh...It's ok. Your sister was a lot of fun to play with. But she didn't give me as near the sensation as your presence."

"Shut up-as long as you keep your word...I will say nothing. Just don't touch him!" you snarled.

Your father opened his hand, initiating you to drop to the floor like a ragdoll.

Crouching down he looked down at you when you peered up at him,

"I will make you mine," he brushed your hair behind your ear, "I will break you and we will become one before Obi-Wan can put his eyes on your pathetic naked flesh. But what does it matter? He's a Jedi. So I suppose I have the advantage either way." your father's gruff hands immobilized your own and lifted your limp body off the floor.

"(IYN)!" a distant voice vented in the distance.

"Let us go-" your father tucked you in close in a hustle to board the ship. You hated his musk, it made you queasy,

_Let us go_


	11. Only Hope

**_DISCLAIMER/ PLEASE READ: I have changed the story to M for mature for sexual intentions (yes so far they are intentions I assure you) and there is but one word that I must pardon for language. I apologize for those who possibly assumed it not so!_**

**_As always, thank you for continuing to read my Obi-Wan lover's ;D_**

Your vision staggered as you attempted to transfix on what was reality and what was a hallucination. You felt intoxicated and drowsy. Lifting your head, it bobbed back down to the ground as the sensation of the weight in your head suddenly aggravated you. You saw the back of your father when you yanked your wrists to and fro. You were bound. Huffing silently, you closed your eyes and imagined what your father was thinking, his immoral intentions.

Fear snuffed into your being and replaced your very existence. You knew what he wanted from you, not just power, but your virginity. He craved what you felt. It was unbearably frightening but as long as Obi-Wan was safe there was nothing more your father could take from you. You would never give way to him without maintaining your dignity. Your heart would never lose sight of what rightly mattered to you. Lying there, you knew you had not lost everything. Maybe you had weak tendencies, maybe you weren't the greatest Jedi of them all, but you had the greatest love and heart to overthrow this darkness.

'No matter what,' you thought, 'you can live on because Obi-Wan is still alive'

The Jedi are wise, but maybe just maybe they might be wrong about love...

Why else would they be fighting against the darkness, is it because of duty? Or is it rather because they care.

_Because they love..._

Love for people, for planets, for life, is what kept you going, So certainly, lying there, you wondered,

_This emotion I have, must be okay. At least I can admit to loving him now. At least I can die at peace with myself about this..._

"Autopilot." your father commanded. Knocking foot steps pattered to the side of your head,

"tell me you love me." the voice spoke softly. '

"Never!" you shouted. Breath left the pit you your stomach when your father's foot anchored itself into you.

"After I have broken you in...you will tell me that you do..." he harshly made clear.

"No...never..." you panted in a hiss.

"Your sister did."

"You sick bastard!" you gasped as he booted you once more.

"Too bad Obi-Wan is missing out on this great view" He kneeled down, intoxicating the smell of your hair.

"You made a promise! We had a deal!" you scoffed.

"We did. I won't touch him" he giggled quirkily.

"You still have a chance to join me..." he eyed your body lustfully, "you can still join the darkside...I will set you free if you work by me as my apprentice...if you refuse..." slowly he extracted the cloak from behind you, "than I am going to take away what is rightfully mine another way." he beamed.

"I would rather die!" you yelled sharply. Your father's eyebrow lifted in amusement,

"well now, I suppose you now know what I have to do."

"This is for your own guilty pleasure. There's nothing for you to do here." you enlightened him.

Gentally your father began stipping your pants to your constrained feet.

"I hate you." you cried, "I really hate you!"

His ice cold hands ran up and down your thighs as you held your breath.

_This was it._

The man was adjusting himself by unclothing his bottoms as well.

"I hate you..." you whispered over and over. The man hovered over you, leaving your under garment on.

Casually he started to tease you by pressing his body weight against you.

You could feel something hard in an unnecessary place. Forcing upon your clothes.

"I hate you..." you continued.

He kissed your neck, and worked his way to your mouth, his breath reeked of old tomato, cabbage soup, and garlic. You could hear inhales and exhales, the way he worked up his pleasure to the final moment.

You could hear it all-when instantly, the ship tossed your father off of you.

Alarms sprang up and spread sweet bliss into your ear drums.

_Could it be...? No!_

"Obi-Wan!" you called out.

Your father gazed at you with sudden revulsion and distaste.

"He won't live very long." he murmured toward the controls.

"YOU PROMISED!" you reminded.

"You haven't given me my part, besides who said I was going to kill him physically."

_No..._

_Obi-wan..._

_don't fall into his trap..._

**_you are the only hope._**


	12. Father's Blessing

Monitors transmitted all along the front of the captain's window, your father clenching his fist to his face as he bit his thumb nail in observation.

Leaning to your side you managed to glimpse at one of the security cameras and saw Obi-Wan. Helplessly you vigilantly watched him come to your rescue. You were brimming with joy when you caught a glimpse of him but at the same time you had wished he would not have come.

"He's getting in the way." your father rambled.

"Obi-Wan is a greater Jedi Knight then you will ever become a sith." you evoked in subtle laughter.

Your father shot a hard glare at you and glided to your side in stomps.

"Is he now?" he grabbed you by the hair and lifted you up to your feet,"

"He is!" you angrily retorted.

"We'll see about that!" he led you to a chair and tied you down, leaving your pants discarded.

Droid's clanked into the room,

"master, he is getting close and is on his way"

Turning around your father looked up with pride,

"let him come! He will just add more to my fun!" he stated with pleasure, "Guard the door."

"Rodger. Rodger."

Pitch's of ringing, and racket, approached until Obi-Wan had made his appearance. The droids in the doorway were about to seize him until your father raised his hand.

"Let him be, he is our guest." He gestured.

The droids let their guard lower and allowed their arms to go limp to their sides.

"(IYN)! Are you alright my dear?" Obi-Wan examined the situation you were in and took recognition of the fact that your pants were abandoned in the corner of the room.

"Did he touch you?" Obi-Wan expressed in concern.

"Y-yes, but"

"Did he rape you!?" he blurted.

About to speak your father slapped you causing you to whimper. Obi-Wan stepped forward, ready to launch,

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Master Kenobi! You see you shouldn't have come." he glided his fingers

across your face, "all I wanted was to be with my daughter again. This has nothing to associate to the likes of you...unless, of course, you love her. Would it bother you if I did?" he grinned.

Stepping closer your farther halted him in warning,

"I wouldn't come any closer, master Kenobi. You see I'm afraid if you did, someone," your father heightened his lightsaber to your neck, "might get hurt."

"Let her go. What more do you want except pleasure and lust for power. Is that all she is to you?" Obi-Wan refuted.

"You know they say a Jedi with feelings, is a blind one. But that's just the thing, situations like emotions make me much more superior." your father lowered his lightsaber.

"He didn't rape me Obi-Wan Kenobi! I rest you assure!" you cried out, your father hit you a second time as Obi-Wan tried to remain level headed.

"Shut up!" your father screamed, "whatever...it would not matter either way."

your father exclaimed with the snap of his fingers. The droids behind Obi-Wan whacked him on the head.

"Obi-Wan!" you yelled,

"you promised you wouldn't touch him!" you relentlessly howled.

"And that promise has been kept! I won't lay a finger on him!" he mentioned happily.

"Smart alec!"

"You should have been more specific," he shrugged, "and now," the droids lifted Obi-Wan's head from the ground, "you get to watch me take away the very thing you will never have." he beckoned Kenobi.

"her virginity, than her life!"

Obi-Wan's chest was falling and expanding quickly with every breath, fighting inwardly to be collected.

"How does that make you feel Obi-Wan!?" your father snickered.

"Obi-Wan, this is probably the worst moment I could express this but-" you broke off in mid sentence

"(IYN) when I left you...I wanted to leave the Jedi order." Obi-Wan confessed.

"Obi-Wan..."

"With you that is." he almost chuckled.

"Well if we ever get out of this, you are going to have to make peace with the fact that my father will not grant us a blessing." you smiled.

"From a sith! I beg his pardon, but I don't think I will ever want his blessing!"

your smile widened from Obi-Wan's response.

"Enough!" your father boomed.

Your farther grew crazed and hysterical.

"Watch me Obi-Wan! As she spread's her leg's for me and comes to love me! Watch Obi-Wan! Count your blessings! Because before you can lay a finger on her I would have already marked her with my own! Watch me, watch me!" he raved mentally, spreading your legs.

"NO!" you struggled, "NO!"

"LET HER GO!" Obi-Wan called out,

Bridging upward, Obi-Wan found the opportunity to grasp his lightsaber and destroy the enemies around him,

"I've had about enough of this behaviour." Obi-Wan roared.

Jumping up from you, your father clutched his light saber accompanied by the additional one he acquired.

"It will be a fight to the death!" your father licked his lips.

Propelling toward Obi-Wan your father began ruthlessly attacking him. Continuing to tussle your hands around the ropes you noticed that the ropes had been much more loose from all of the moving. Working at the ropes, your hands shook miraculously.

_Focus...focus..._

The ropes slipped out from around you and fell to the floor. You drew in air in satisfaction and then immediately untied your legs.

The men were having at it at the other side of the room.

"You have some good skills I will not deny it-but I fear I am only going easy on you!" your father briskly swung another blow.

Running to a droid you glided to extract a gun. Unfortunately your farther realized your intentions and forced the large table in the middle of the room towards Obi-Wan as a blockade, his lightsaber tumbling out from his fingertips.

_Master!_

"Come back to me!" your father remarked, "come to your farther."

Focusing on Obi-Wan's lightsaber, it shook and followed the calling of your hand.

Closing in on you, your father suspended his lightsaber to kill you,

"goodbye my sweet!"

Turning, one of the lightsaber grazed your shoulder as you managed to come in contact with Obi-Wan's lightsaber and stab your farther in the heart. He gasped and trampled back,

The lightsaber recoiled and dropped from his hands as he fell to his knees, shaking relentlessly.

"I will never consider you my farther." you choked out a cry, his carcass halting in a last and silent breath.

Twisting around, you saw Obi-Wan limping toward you.

"Obi-Wan! Your okay!" You wailed joyfully. Your head felt woozy from all of the blood loss and your surroundings grew dim,

"Obi-Wan?" a tear caressed down you face, your body limply tumbled to the floor in darkness.

...

_Obi-Wan...?_

**_(Why hello again my Obi-Wan lover's! Is anyone happy that the father has been overcome/ defeated? What are your thoughts and what is eating away at you at this current moment? I'm curious to know. Thanks again as always, I plan on updating some more Obi-Wan (love) ;) soon enough. As usual stayed tuned and thanks for reading!)_**


	13. Ava

_"What's the news?"_

_"The wound in her left shoulder was severed in pretty deep."_

_"Is their potential recovery?"_

_"The clavicle bone has broken in half from the acromioclavicular joint, leaving the acromion bone completely shattered and the scapula slightly fractured, so there's no telling without surgery...Additionally the acromion needs to be attached to the clavicle, without it, their is no support, and the scapula helps control the ability to move the arm properly."_

_..._

_"With the amount of blood loss now, I must work quickly, do I have permission?"_

_"Permission granted."_

_"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"Hold in their (IYN), hold in their..."_

* * *

"Let me guess, more crumpets?" Ava rolled her eyes indifferently,

"I can't say they're my favorite either," you twirled your fingers around the stale bread in delight.

"Really, because the smile on your face tell's me differently!" Ava gestured to your expression, propping herself near the kitchen stove.

"It's so cold in here..." she shivered, you shrugged,

"Aren't you!?" her mouth lowered in amused awe, intently you glanced at her smugly. Ava snorted quietly in disbelief, snatching one of the crumpets from your hand and cramming half of it into her mouth,

"You lucky duck!" Ava munched gaudily.

Internally you huffed out a chuckle, following Ava into the corresponding living space.

"Where's dad?" you cautiously asked.

"Drinking." Ava slouched down to the living room floor, fumbling with the half bitten crumpet.

"Out?" you crossed your arms.

"Luckily." Ava growled under her breath. Your teeth chiseled into the bread, slowly chewing you observed your sister continuing to stare emptily at the crumpet.

"He didn't touch you again did he.."

"No!" she yelled, "I mean," she shook her head, "no..."

You squinted your eyes in disbelief,

"Whatever," you walked over intentionally toward the newspaper sitting on a beaten down sofa.

Collapsing on the rackety cushion, you picked up the paper and engaged in silent reading, finishing the remaining bit of nourishment you could devour.

_Council Issues_

_Council reads having recently,_

Blah, blah, blah, you didn't care too much about politics..

_Setor could be in grave danger._

Wait.

You paused, your eyes scrolling back.

_Duo General Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker, our eager and well known hero's_

the room hummed, the light above clattering and shaking

"(IYN)..." Ava nervously looked about,

the walls broke off peice by peice, swirling into a black aybus

"blah, blah, blah"

_Obi-Wan waved our remaining crew away in discouragement and disinterest as quoted, "Setor is by no means abandoned by the Republic. Excuse me."_

_Is Obi-Wan to trust? Is he truly what we all say - a hero?_

"(IYN)!" A curling screamed protruded aloud, instinctively you looked up,

"Ava!" you jumped to your feet, Ava soaring back, farther and farther away into a distanced nothingness.

* * *

"Ava!" you awoke in tears.

"Ava? Ava!" you continued screaming.

"(IYN)...(IYN)! It's okay," strong hands claimed the sides of your elbows, holding firm as you trembled in deep sobs.

You're safe now!" Obi-Wan reassured.

"O-Obi-Wan. I-it was terrible...my sister, a-and- my father, I-" you paused in remembrance to your father's last encounter,

"I- I killed him, didn't I!? I-how-how did I?! how could I possible-kill? H-he was a bad man, but my father- he- - Ava," you sniffed, the world remaining in a blur.

Obi-wan stroked your hair in comfort, duly you could feel an ache seeping into your shoulder- your crying exacerbating the pain,

"I-I couldn't save her! I-I thought- if I could just..." you leaned into Obi-Wan's chest and focused your mind on Obi-Wan's finger's massaging your scalp.

"It was horrible..." you whispered.

"I know (IYN)...I know..."


	14. Mixed Emotions

In the distance the sun hung dimly over Coruscant in subtle purple and bubble gum pink hues. Sitting, almost in a trance, you remained dazed trying to keep in harmony with the force.

"IYN. There is no denying you were very strong. As my apprentice...I am very proud of you" Obi-Wan plainly admitted. Transfixing your eyes toward Obi-Wan, both of your eyes locked on one another. You were always fighting to remain balanced, yet he always caught you off guard. You couldn't quite grasp the draw, or if he was just doing his duty for the Republic. Did he mean what he said?

_That he wanted to leave the Jedi order..._

"No, Obi-Wan...I'm sorry," you brisked away, " Anakin's right, I'm not suited to be a Jedi.."

Soft lips grazed your tender shoulder, you melted into him

"Ah, so you heard us?"

You were memorized by his contact, yearning to turn around, Obi-Wan kept you immobilized.

"I could feel your presence through the force." he continued, nuzzling up to your neck.

"I suppose I still have much to learn," you bluntly conceded, giving way to Obi-Wan's nimble touch's.

"Indeed,"

"master..would you call me ignorant and naive for doing what I have committed?" you whimpered slightly, your shoulder throbbed warm under the heat of Obi-Wan's lips.

"There is no ignorance..there is knowledge." he whispered into your ear.

"I never want to give up, I-I'm going to keep trying, even if I fail..." you quivered, Obi-Wan's touch radiated immense heat, and it soothed you.

Landing, the ship was coming to a halt, you loathed the thought of feeling deserted and alone during the night.

"Obi-Wan." you instantly spoke up, "though I feel lost in understanding, I would like to gain insight about this knowledge..can you teach me? Tonight master. The truth about being a Jedi. About the force, and what we must manage on the inside...?" Obi-Wan stepped away, turning you toward him. His blue eyes shimmered with an intent and curiosity. You loved the way his eyes sparkled earnestly. Outside of being alone, he never settled for exposing his emotions. He was much deeper than what appeared. Beneath General Kenobi, was someone hidden, and you had a secret urge to know, a desire to have a deep connection.

"I will meet you tonight, however, be weary, your shoulder is in need of healing." placing his lips on your forehead, he moved away as the doors opened.

"(IYN)." he gave a reassuring smile, taking his leave.

In contemplation you developed into a slightly more enthusiastic mood. With mixed feeling, you composed yourself, breathing.

A sudden fatigue swept over you, the pain medication was kicking in. Obi-Wan knew a lot about you, a little too much than you anticipated. Seeming out of character and too vulnerable to your liking, it was nerve wracking that you were so exposed to him, and you misunderstood the reasoning. You had wished you would had concealed yourself much greater, Obi-Wan seemed like a professional. Though the master title is not given lightly. Obi-Wan had been your hero ever since you caught sight of him. To you he was a hero, perfect even, you craved to exceed farther, to expand your relationship. In truth you wanted to see Obi-Wan Kenobi for who he really was.

Not master, not general, not "Mr. Kenobi" but Obi-Wan.

He mystified you, in his actions, his language, the way he impacted you. _Everything._

You were too mentally exhausted from penting and neglecting your true feelings.

A wanting of release built heavily in the burdens of your heart, for the truth of something. There was something true out their for you, and no matter how much you blocked and ignored thoughts from within, the temptation of a perplexing force proceeded to rise and exalt, again and again.

_Focus (IYN) focus...what are you doing?_

_What are you thinking...these feelings?_

_Remember where your loyalties lie..._

_Remember who you are..._

_Remember..._

* * *

Hello again my Obi-Wan lovers! Things are getting heated, and much confusion and emotion's are arising. Where is truth within all of this instability and what are Obi-Wan's _true_ feelings? Lot's of pain is surfacing from within, and life's getting harder to decipher. Is Obi-Wan the key? Or is he just another lie within our story? ;) hope you guy's are enjoying. I'll post when I can! I only seem to be able to post in small increments at a time haha! Feel free to review and let me know what you think. ^.^


	15. Love With No Words

**_(Warning: Now this is where everything truly is M rated! Never thought I would go this far but I did just for you guy's ;o I managed to make this chapter longer than usual. Sorry it took so long I've been busy, I hope you enjoy my Obi-Wan lovers! xD)_**

* * *

It was comforting to travel through the familiar halls of Coruscant. The sun was setting, casting a shadow that you intently stared at, while looking at your feet. You paced yourself, you could feel the heat pressing it's way into your cheeks. The influence of war made you unsettled, had you understood these feelings maybe you could be a better Jedi. Soughting to prove yourself daunted as a difficult task, seamlessly ending in defeat and cold hearted failure. It didn't seem fair, your eyes unfolded as you knocked into something that pressed against your knees.

"Oh-my! Master Yoda! Excuse me-" you deflated in disgust for not being more self aware.

"Troubled, you look." Yoda spoke in muse. You had never been this close and personal to Yoda, you studied the crevices in his olive green skin, his ears. Normally he seemed distanced, meditating. You did not see the need to be of any bother. You could not veil yourself, surely he noticed how you felt through the force.

"Slightly. Yes." You decided to confirm admittedly. Eventually someone was bound to notice and you knew, unlike Obi-Wan, hiding your emotions was not as simplistic as you wished it was.

"What seems to be troubling you, ask I may?" Yoda's forehead arose in curiosity, "Walk with me, you can." Yoda gestured. You followed without a further word. It was pleasant to be talking with someone, the anxiety settled and you began to relax to a familiar face.

"Tell me then, a lost planet you have. Much pain in your heart, there must be. Looking for something, are you?"

This time you studied the contours of Yoda's shadow, avoiding the need to greet his face. It was a bit disturbing to you to reveal this to such a Jedi master,

"I don't do the Republic any justice, I bring nothing but pain. I do not want to be a burden." your eyes remained busied on the silhouettes that rose and fell, maybe now he would let you go? Accuse you of being a failure in open sentenced words?

"Mmmmmm." Yoda's voice wavered over you, "A Jedi's strength flows from the force, patience is in need. Unsure, you are. Feeling incapable, of failure perhaps?"

You understood that he knew, you lowered your head and took in his words,

"Fear, a dark side of the force it is."

you bit your lip, your brow furrowed

"I fear what I might become, to cause pain to other's. How am I to be a good Jedi? To not bring such weakness?"

"You will know. When you are calm, at peace, passive. Time, you must give yourself. Clear your mind you must, be not bitter, I ask."

You knew he was referencing to your father,

"you heard."

"hmmm. Great care you must take, selling yourself short you are. Today is now, is it not?" you thought for a moment. It will always be the present, was Yoda warning you not to be of such great worry?

"Thank you master Yoda. I want to learn, I am in no way perfect, but I will try."

Yoda shook his head,

"No! Try not. Do or do not. There is no try." With that Yoda found his last words sufficient and decided to take his leave. Halted you observed Yoda in thanks. Knowingly you now knew this was not a matter of being the best Jedi. Anakin's proposition was wrong to commit to in the first place. This was no longer about you, something much larger than that, outside of you. You could feel the force, slight peace. You lost sight of what was important. You closed your eyes and imagined the calmness and hope linked to patience. What was peace for you? Your shoulder burned the moment your mind wandered to Obi-Wan. It had slipped your mind that you were suppose to meet him last night. A short smile plastered on your face, the excitement of visiting him again made you giddy. You saw that gleam in his eye, the way he treated you in hidden places. The Jedi code didn't seem to matter for a moment.

_Where was this going?_

Your movement forwarded to Obi-Wan's room, suddenly your eyes averted to a slender women entering his door. Startled, questions arose. Who was that women? That was Obi-Wan's room wasn't it? Tripping over yourself, you strolled to Obi-Wan's door and played with the knob around you finger tips.

_It was his room alright..._

Holding your breath you clenched onto the knob, you were going to count to three,

_one..._

_two..._

_three..._

Swinging the door open, you intruded and met the woman's gaze. An envelope rested within her frail hands. She was a very pale women, pasty even. There was a beauty to it though, a femininity you lacked. In sight of her appearance you wondered why Obi-Wan would want to love a girl like you.

"Oh- Excuse me. I didn't expect to be seeing anyone. You see I'm looking for General Kenobi." the woman smiled innocently.

"I see." was all you could muster,

"I'm not in the wrong room am I?" she tucked the dark strings of hair that fell from her messy bun behind her ear. It occurred to you that you did not want people speculating about Obi-Wan and your secret endeavours.

"No-I-I'm looking for General Kenobi was well. He's my Master." you claimed. You were glad to have been able to come up with something so quickly, and the understanding on the woman's face seemed to have gave you reassurance that she believed that the reason for your presence had valid meaning.

"In that case could you tell him to come and visit me tomorrow? The name's Valenia." her face softened.

"Certainly. Do you need that delivered to him?" you pointed toward the packaging pressed against her chest.

"No-I'd rather give it to him personally. This is a matter Obi-Wan would like to keep private." your eyes sulked in wonderment as to what was hiding in the packaging Valenia seemed to know about but you did not. Valenia headed for the door.

"I don't believe Obi-Wan told me about you, what is your name?" Valenia asked. You seemed a bit hurt that she did not know of your existence. You had not known her's but, afterall you were apart of the Jedi and sincerely you figured if she did happen to know Anakin by any chance, then why didn't she know about you?

"(IYN)." you plainly stated. You didn't care to elaborate or converse anymore, talking made you realize how much more tired you were and you thought that maybe visiting Obi-Wan's room was a bad idea.

"(IYN)," she giggled. You didn't know what she found so funny, though you didn't care to find out.

"Perhaps we will meet again. Have a good night." Valenia waved.

"Yes. Have a good night." you forced a smile. You didn't see the point in lingering any longer if Obi-Wan Was not around, you closed the door, gathering what sense all that could have made.

Peering up, you saw Obi-Wan moving toward you from a far. Your brain scrambled, Valenia didn't take precedence in your thought for the moment. Obi-Wan took sudden strides and looked around to make sure no one was looking. His fingers wrapped around your waist and guided you through the door with such force.

Slicking his hair back with his fingertips Obi-Wan closed the door thereafter.

"You waited for me?"

"I am learning patience." you joked, this amused him.

"What sort of teaching did you have in mind? Are you still working on that confidence?" he leaned against the door smirking.

"I don't think I am the cocky one here." you pointed out. Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted,

"You think so? Than what did you want to learn today?" his smirk widened, he traveled much closer, lingering over you.

"What did you have in mind master..." you couldn't resist grazing your hand down his shoulder, his arm, and intertwining your hand with his.

"You understand what this will mean for us." Obi-Wan's fixated his view to your hands, "the Republic will have to be first before any of this in the end. Can you make that sacrifice? Do you want this?" Obi-Wan looked back at your face. You had pondered about it for a while and knew this is what you wanted.

"Yes. This is what I want." you squeezed his hand in order to reassure him. That gleam in his eye came back again, he was smiling at you. Sheepishly you smiled back.

Obi-Wan's hands traveled under your cloak and it fell,

"tell me when to stop." he whispered into your ear, grazing his lips onto your neck, and back to your lips. Your shoulder continued to throb but you didn't care. He panted into you, your knees trembled and buckled onto his bed. His cloak was like a banter around you and you lifted it and threw it to the side of the bed, wrapping your hands around his neck. Obi-Wan leaned into you, crawling onto the bed over you, your lips working in lingering movements. Obi-Wan's hand traveled under your robe, moving it off your shoulders, you allowed him to strip you down. His touch flowered over your stomach and under your back. Soft kisses were placed onto your jawline, his fingers worked at your bra straps, snapping them from behind.

You smoothed your touch up his chest, your bra was lifted. Twirling your fingers in his hair, Obi-Wan sensually massages your breasts.

"Take it off." you exhaled in laughter, tugging at his robe, "I can't be the only one."

Sitting up, Obi-Wan lifted his robe off, you bit at your lip at the sight of him in his boxers.

Swiftly Obi-Wan's hand found it's way back to caressing your face and moving down to your breasts, sucking on them as you gasped. You continued to stroke his head, you're single garment was being tugged at

"Obi-Wan..." you murmured. Obi-Wan lifted over you and stared at you, you admired his face,

"Do you wish to stop here my dear?" He mentioned with care.

You shook your head,

"No, go a head. You can keep going."

Slowly extracting your panties Obi-Wan started to whisper in your ear again,

"This is what you want..?"

"Only if you want to, too..." you remarked, sliding his undergarments off in the process.

"I'll go slow, I don't want to hurt you." Obi-Wan murmured into you. In agreeance both of your clothing was extracted,

"Do what you will master," you teased, "don't underestimate me though."

"Cocky." he breathed into you in a chuckle.

You widened your legs for him, Obi-Wan gentling positioned himself, continuing to kiss you.

Obi-Wan hesitated, you giggled,

"It's okay. You're all I want to be with."

With that Obi-Wan moved inside of you, you both panted. You tightened around him, Obi-Wan soothed you,

"I'm there."

"I give you my word."

Penetrating you, he moved deeper, you both escalated. Breathing increased while Obi-Wan filled you. Sensations broke and filled you, your eyes rolled back and toward Obi-Wan. You deepened a kiss onto him. Slowly he moved out of you, tucking your hair behind your ear. Lifting the covers you both huddled together, leaning against his chest you humbled yourself wanting to tell him while falling asleep,

_I love you..._

_I love you so much..._

* * *

_Nevertheless...you both could not bring yourself to say this...because of your duty...because of the Jedi order..._

_**(Thanks for reading! Be sure to write a review below and tell me what you think! I hope to have more written by next week)**_


	16. It's Confidential

The day was bright, seeping through the blinds, shimmering about you. Rolling over you saw Obi-Wan sitting up. His back arched to you. Last time he had disappeared, this time you were capable of viewing his skin in the light. Tossling amongst the linen sheets, Obi-Wan turned, transfixing himself on you.

"Good morning, how are you?" you yawned.

Obi-Wan brushed his lips on your forehead and stood,

"Quite well, how are you?" he inclined in question. You couldn't help but feel better than you had ever been since you had lost everything,

"Same," you leaned your jaw to the palm of your hands smiling, "you waited for me?"

you watched Obi-Wan's back disappear into the fine wrinkled down robe he had worn last night. Obi-Wan let out a deep chuckle within his throat,

"Certainly."

You swung your legs over the bed and slipped back into the comfort of your clothing as well. Your weapon was detached from your robe, it didn't seem to be of any issue or damaged. Satisfyingly you armed yourself, ready for duty.

"(IYN) would you like to join me for tea this morning? I happen to know their is a good Chai tea waiting to be brewed." you were inclined to join him, how could you deny? You were urged by a sudden force to be by his side for the rest of your life.

"Thanks Obi-Wan, it would be a pleasure." remarkably in most cases you found it easy to talk to him, he made you feel comfortable.

"Stay here than. I will only be a moment." left alone, you no longer felt empty during the time. For once perhaps you were needed, loved. You could hear the clanging of pots, the swishing noises of water. You could picture Obi-Wan preparing the dish's, preparing tea for two. Obi-Wan was the intellectual type, however seeing him as your master, making tea was not the first thing you normally had on your mind. There was more to him you had yet to discover, like the woman Valenia, and the secret packaging pressed against her chest.

"Obi-Wan," you called out,

"Yes?" Obi-Wan hummed out in an unusual voice you had never heard before, you loved it regardless.

"There was a woman who stopped by last night, Valenia I believe." you sat back down on the edge of the bed and took in your surrounds. You were surprised to have never noticed how plain everything was. A few book shelves on the corner of the wall in need of some dusting, a desk, everything was tidy except for the crinkled sheets and comforter .

"Ah," Obi-Wan inferred, "thanks for letting me know. I have been wondering if she was ever going to arrive with my work, did she happen to leave it?" Obi-Wan called out in wonderment, you were suspicious of this woman and wanted to know what business she had of a seemingly confidential case.

"No. She found it more appropriate to deliver it in person. What is this work or case?" you openly wanted to know, Obi-Wan walked into the room, a tray in hand. Setting it down between the two of you at the side of the bed, he sat across from you.

"I am being assigned to leave for a while. I have a case back at Kamino. I cannot be certain how long I will be gone, when I arrive I want to make sure Anakin has further training." Alarmingly you weren't sure how to confront Anakin again, remembering you had neglected Obi-Wan as a master you felt guilty.

"Forgive me master." you took a cup in hand and sipped, "I did not mean what I said. Back in the meeting room..."

"From what I can assume, you and Anakin do not seem to be on good terms, is that about right?" you found yourself nodding apologetically.

"Please try to get along." he begged, "I have an obligation to that young man...I want him to be successful in his training." the fluid within the cup was distilled in a murky yellow. It had never occurred to you, how much of importance Anakin held to your master All you knew was how Anakin treated you and you did not want to tell Obi-Wan of these things. That he was mainly the cause, or of your little bet. First and foremost you didn't care about winning anymore, you didn't want to leave Obi-Wan.

"I understand...I will. I don't like to quarrel if I can help it." you didn't want to be left with Anakin again, why did the Jedi order need him to go on such a mission anyway?

"Is there anyway further I can help?" you pushed the conversation.

"Your shoulder, let it heal completely. Give it some time, than we will talk about the continuation of your training." Obi-Wan indicated. You were worried about having Obi-Wan leave for an extended amount of time, you didn't know how long you could go with his absence. Setting your tea down, Obi-Wan's face appeared expressionless for a moment, then he smiled a reassuring smile.

"You look worried."

"Promise me you will be back."

"I cannot, I will do my best."

"If you could stay-"

"I would." he interrupted, "but I can't. Remember?"

"I do."

Obi-Wan grabbed and rubbed your hand.

"I will not forget about you, I will look forward to our next encounter."

"So will I." it was true, you would and could never forget,

" I will wait for you as long as I need to." you murmured.

Obi-Wan smoothed down your hair,

"As will I."

Once the tea was completed Obi-Wan had left with the tray and returned.

"I will be gone by tonight,"

brisking toward him you wrapped your arms around him with all of the love that you could muster.

"Take care, be careful." Obi-Wan reciprocated your feelings, wrapping his arms around you.

"Just stay focused on healing." you brushed your face into him, then reluctantly detached yourself.

"I will master." pleased by your answer, Obi-Wan patted your back and opened the door. You walked through, studying every single detail about him before you left with final goodbyes.


	17. Obligations

With a cup of coffee in hand, you agreed to yourself that being omitted from duty and called to the council was going to be as bitterly distasteful as the warm filled mug cupped in between your fingers. Now that Obi-Wan had left from his trip 2 months ago, you had arranged ways to keep yourself distracted. Initially your job has been to heal, though you had found that building charm in the corporate building seemed like a quiet place to preoccupy and familiarize yourself with files. Originally Master Windu gave the O.K, on this. He found great value in the fact that despite your handicap, you still wanted to commit yourself to helping the Republic. You didn't feel like you should have been receiving credit. Sudden pride deepened into further guilt when you walked away from him in thanks for the new position. Ultimately you were not doing this for the Republic, but for yourself. You knew now what you had gotten yourself into and the intent was to do your obligation no matter the cost. At least what you considered ill intended was shined upon with praise from Master Windu, but it did not feel as though your assistance was in need of approval.

A few days in the office, you were quick to discover Valenia was the manager that worked their. She specialized in many technological endeavours, and was thought very highly of. You could tell by the way she carried herself that she was bold, and tremendously confident in herself. Her head was always held high, she walked with intent, yet her short skin tight skirt made her strides less steadfast. In the office light her pigmentation didn't seem as pasty, rather colored a slight golden yellow beneath the stations ceilings. Middle aged, her hair dressed in a messy bun, youthful looking. Made her appearance all the more admired by men (and women) who liked to stare at her well rounded body, proportioned with a tight behind and D cupped breasts. Your co workers tended to gossip about her during water breaks, they thought she was perfect. She seemed more like barbie's twin sister seductress to you.

"Don't sound so disproving and jealous, Valenia has worked hard for her position. You just file the information right?" your co worker Emily frowned at you. You hadn't thought about it like that,

"not anyone could manage her position," Emily continued

"Some day's she's up day and night, no sleep. Most people give the Jedi credit," she snorted, "but though we may not be built for combat, we're part of a much larger system. Valenia probably works just as hard as any Master Jedi Knight." You gritted your teeth,

"You're right, I didn't know...It's just, I'm new here. Please excuse my informality..." you pardoned away to your desk. Valenia seemed too perfect to you, it was admittedly a bit suspicious to you. That did not discard the inappropriate thoughts. You knew she earned where she was but you were just flustered because she knew where Obi-Wan was, she knew how he was doing, she was partly responsible for his safety because she is responsible for part of his mission. Indefinitely you were jealous, you missed him. Each week you wondered if what you and Obi-Wan shared was sincere. The more you filed, thought, filed, and thought, the more you wondered trivial questions, 'What's Obi-Wan's favorite color?' 'Were you his first?' 'What were his fears?' 'Did Obi-Wan have weaknesses?'

Nevertheless you planned that you would ask him when he got back. At least that is what you always assured yourself shortly afterwards.

"Ah trainee!" A freckled redhead named Peony gleefully smiled, "you seemed to have placed that file in the wrong place. You see it's in chronological order based on the timeline of events. Let me help you!"

"Thank you so much." Peony fell on her knees next to you as you peered at her gratefully. She was different than all of your other co workers.

"You're too kind, thank you so much-"

"Peony, Peony Grawns" you smiled back,

"(IYN)"

"Pleasure to meet you, are you new?" Peony was searching and re-filing your mistakes.

"Ah yes," you closely observed her,

"Well it's nice to see a new face around here, we don't get many new recruits. Not many people are allowed in. Haha, it's understandable though, information here is not to be taken lightly-"

looking back at your messy work your face appeared apologetically,

"Sorry."

"Oh nonsense. It's not your fault! Don't be so hard on yourself, I did the same thing when I was new here." you felt a bit relieved and were beginning to feel at ease,

"That's a bit reassuring," you laughed,

"It's the least I can do, work here is overwhelming. I get it, even filing is a hassle with all of these numbers, planets, and history events. So (IYN) where are you from?"

the question hit you to your core and bubbled within your stomach,

"I'm from the planet Setor."

"Setor! Oh my- " Peony lifted her voice and took you aside, "I mean" she whispered, "Setor? Oh my goodness, you survived that-oh-ho-ho! Man..."

A grin moved into your face from her impression of you,

"That's amazing, were you the only survivor? No one told me..." Peony bounced.

"I'm afraid so," you chuckled aloud a bit unsure, you skipped over the mention of your farther, you did not find it essential.

"Then- what happened? How did you escape, did you get to meet Master Obi-Wan and Anakin!?"

"Peony!" A deep voice protruded, "you are needed over in the meeting room." her lips pursed.

"I got to go. Sorry if I seemed so overwhelming, I'd like to get to know you some more, here's my address." Peony grasped a pen and a set of sticky notes she found on the closest desk, "Come by if you would like any company. You sound like an honest and kind friend, it would be nice to chat to someone who was a little more open and carefree like you." ripping off the sticky note, she handed it over and gestured that you were welcome anytime,

"See yah around."

You didn't understand it but Peony seemed trustworthy to you. She was a bit of a handful but she was kind and looked as if she actually cared. You were a bit taken back because you weren't use to being around people who were so open about how they felt about matters. It was a good change.

You were a bit nervous to stop by the next day, so you waited till the weekend and visited on a Saturday evening.

"(IYN)! Come in come in. I'm afraid I didn't know when you were visiting so excuse the mess." files were cluttered all over her table top, and counters, "I had to bring work with me yesterday. You see you inspired me to want to try harder" you didn't quite understand why,

"It's an honor, I don't want you to overstrain yourself though." you smirked.

"Thank you so much (IYN).. that means a lot. I suppose you're right, even so I know I can do this, if I can't I'll let you know" she winked, "maybe you can assist me if you would like. It would beat filing I'm sure." Penoy cleared the couch, "please sit down, would you like any refreshments, I have tea."

"That would be great," you nodded. Peony hustled to the kitchen and began lifting some more files toward the table, as you sat on the rustic orange couch.

"Would you like some help?" you asked a bit concerned.

"Nonsense!" She heaved, "you're a guest!" Peony set the rest of the files on the flooring.

"Setor huh? I'm from planet Taanab. It's very green and lush. Beautiful. My father was a farmer, there are lots of farmers their actually. Many work in and agriculture, but I suppose I wanted to be more than that, a farmer's gal that is"

"Which is why you're here?" you inquired. Peony brought the tea over and rested herself next to you. You took the tea delightedly.

"Something like that. Although it can be peaceful, we had our fair share of pirate raids and bandits." she sighed.

"So you were attacked?" you took a sip of your tea.

"Oh no, luckily. I had heard stories though. A real shame. I had a friend abducted before," Peony admitted openly.

"Sorry to hear that." you gloomed.

"No don't be,you had your whole planet destroyed didn't you?" her eyes pleaded to hear your side of the story.

"Yes, I still don't quite understand why though." your eye brows furrowed, "I wish I did, I wish I could have saved my sister,"

"What was her name?" Peony's voice quieted.

"Ava," you cleared your throat, "her name was Ava." you looked at Peony.

"I know what it's like, to lose a sibling." Peony must have been much more older than you realized, you saw how worn out her appearance was, the dark circles under her auburn eyes, "A brother." you were surprised to share such similarities,

"What was his name?" you urged.

"Timothy," her smile faded, "I called him, Tim-Tim!" she laughed an empty laugh, "I left then, my parents. I was selfish, too afraid. I didn't believe they could protect me. So I vowed to protect others, to protect myself. To find my brother someday. Next thing I know, well, I'm here. I've been working here for 7 years." Peony cheered her cup in the air and brought her mug to her lips, swallowing the last of her tea. You continued to savor yours, remaining silent. "I haven't talked to them since, you know. My parents, I'm too ashamed, too old!" her smiled widened, "Yes much too old, the time seems much too late."

Peony was much too honest than you expected and you felt that right then you could trust her,

"I don't find you selfish." you disagreed, "I can understand while you're afraid. Though I find what you did very noble. Wanting to protect others, to find your brother. That's how I escaped Setor, all I thought was to protect myself." you bowed your head down, "Even so,I did get to meet the Jedi, Obi-Wan." remembering Obi-Wan caused a sudden ache. "Did you know I'm actually a Jedi apprentice?"

"NO! Get out!" Peony friendly slapped your arm.

"No for real, I train under Master Kenobi."

"What are you doing filing girl!? General Kenobi? What's he like in person?" Peony grew excited, "Nobody from the office gets to meet with them unless you're Valenia or of some other high office status." from the looks of it her eyes bulged in disbelief.

"Long story short, I was wounded. I still wanted to help the Jedi order so I took on another job until I heal and my Master comes back...Obi-Wan is a fine man. I guess you could say he was my hero back on Setor." you mentioned.

"Bummer, about the jedi code huh. Does that ever bother you?" you anxiously were taken aback by her question,

"I know it's none of my business, I understand if-"

"Yes. I a little bit." You ejected, "But..it is my duty, it is all I have left."

"Well you're always welcome here." looking at the time Peony and you were startled, "My look at the time," it was half past midnight.

"Yes, much too late," you stood.

"Thank you so much for stopping by, it was a pleasure having you over. Maybe we can get out once and a while. It seems to me you need less hostility in life! Thanks for hearing me out, I much enjoyed today."

"Me too." you agreed. It was wonderful to have someone who understood part of how you felt, "Will it be ok if I stop by next weekend?"

"Of course!" Peony insisted, grabbing your hands, "I'll see you then"

* * *

Conclusively, the council doors were opened to you that signaled you to join everyone.

"You seem nervous." a man you knew by the name of Ki-Adi-Mundi mentioned.

"What seems to be the problem?" you questioned, ignoring his comment.

" A problem, must there be for you to join us?" Yoda considered allowed.

"No. My apologies, though I was startled by everyones insistence upon my arrival."

"Then she has guessed right, (IYN) is smart, let us not hide what we wish to know." Master Windu cut in. You palms grew sweaty quite quickly, what did they want to know? Did they discover your inner feelings for Obi-Wan? Did Peony tell them you regretted some of your decisions in life, the jedi order?

"What, may I ask, did I do?" you trembled.

"Nothing. But your father-" Ki-Adi-Mundi began

"He's still alive?!" you shouted.

"Calm yourself!" Master Windu upper roared, "Let him speak."

"Is dead, but there has been a similar instance of Setor. We had assumed it was your father, though now that he has been discovered we now know his intentions are linked to a much greater threat." Ki-Adi-Mundi's forehead wrinkled, "do you happen to know anyone, any friends, who could be related to such a cause? Is there anything your farther might have told you?"

you started to shake your head,

"No, he wanted me though. He took the life of my sister, he kept wanting more, satisfaction perhaps? I do not know. Plenty of times he would "go out" I would never know where, or what. Master Kenobi and I brought back his ship, had that been investigated?" you clarified.

Yoda gestured to the others and lifted his hand,

"Go to the ship,." he pointed out to some of the Jedi Masters, "We knew not of whose ship, had arrived. The information system was down, find out we must." in unison the council agreed and stood, ready to leave.

Everyone filed out of the room, except for master Yoda who closed his eyes in meditation. Staring at Yoda in slight wonderment you spoke up.

"Master." Yoda opened his eyes, you were about to make a bold remark, you had not seen Obi-Wan in so long and you thought this question would be if not, slightly appropriate.

"It has been a while since my last training. I feel as if my shoulder as healed tremendously. Do you know when my Master, General Kenobi, will arrive?"

"Lost connect with General Kenobi, we have. A close eye we have on the perimeter, we do."

"Lost connect? Is he okay? I- well who is suppose to train me?" you breathed and then apologized, "That was wrong of me. Sorry,"

"Have faith, in your master, though young you still are." Yoda grunted as he got off his chair.

"Obi-Wan is a Master Jedi. Doing his duty, he is."

You held your tongue to further defiance,

"Yes master..."


	18. A Gift

**_Hello my Obi-Wan lover's, it seems only a while ago, I started this story. So here is my chapter question ...what is your favorite color? And what color do you want to see with "you're" Obi-Wan? :P please leave a review, or inbox me and let me know! What ever color announced most will be 'presented' (hint, hint) in the next chapter ;O (In order to get what I mean you might want to read the chapter! haha.) Thanks to those who are reading, I'm glad you are enjoying this story. It has been my pleasure to continue to write this for you all ^.^ Have a wonderful day! _**

* * *

Despite your shoulder healing, you did not see the point in leaving your position in office. You had overheard a great deal on situations, and learned about different issues within the senate. Obi-Wan would be most impressed with you when he got back. You wanted to uphold a political discussion with him and see if you could keep up with him this time. It was nearing the end of the third month and you could proudly say, you knew a good portion of some history and their dates. It's astounding how much information you can attain in an increment amount of time, you thought.

"Keep it up!" Peony cheered. Peony was always most optimistic, it was encouraging, which is an additional reason as to why you remained filing.

You had an early start on the day's work and Peony's intrusion gave you the realization that it might be best to take a short water break. Heading over to the cooler, you saw Emily again. You had not seen her since, that one day she made a snarky combat about Valenia. Emily was a more well rounded and fuller chick than most. Her long nose tended to find ways to lengthen itself above others, when she talked. Rumor had it that Emily never left that cooler and was always on break. Supposivly she was not fired because she was the daughter of the man who inspected and lead the office, at least, that is what Peony joked about and told you.

"Hello." you greeted, grabbing a plastic cup and filling it under the water dispenser.

"Ah the filer girl, how's work coming along? Didn't get a promotion yet?" you didn't find her greeting all that inviting.

"Did you?" you mumbled under your breath, "Actually I'm quite content with where I'm at. I'm learning quite a lot and have enough time to observe what is going on in the world with politics. It's been quite fascinating." you abstained from being rude by drinking a bit of water and looking away. Just like Emily you did not use to care for politics. Even it was true that you began to have a spark of interest in it. Your eyes darted around for a distraction. Unfortunately there was no one else to be seen. Emily cracked up,

"Politics, what poo. Is that what you do outside of this office? Any man or social life?" Emily spat into her water, "politics and filing...ha you poor girl. What a waste of youth."

You didn't want to remain in her presence or cause a scene, so you thanked her for the discussion and excused yourself from her.

"Yup, have anything interesting to tell me, feel free to tell me anytime!"

You hated rumours, what business was it to her if you liked politics or filed? And you did have a man, it was General Kenobi, you smiled mischievously. Master Jedi!

Deep, deep down, their was a unexplainable emptiness. Emily was right on a bit of the instance. Filing and politics was not something that you wanted to do your whole life, originally it was to distract you from Obi-Wan. Yet he had not arrived back in such a long while, you grew panicky. This was not who you wanted to be. You had thought you would be much more than that, you had not touched a light saber since you killed your father.

"(IYN)!" Peony grasped your shoulder, you jumped.

"Sorry (IYN), I was in the boarding room and I overheard Valenia," she started to whisper in your ear, "Obi-Wan is coming back! He's on his way, almost arrived actually. They had gained communication and he had succeeded his mission!" Penoy moved away, looking into your face, she noticed your widened smile gleaming.

"I thought you might have wanted to know. He is your Master right?" Peony winked.

"Oh, Peony!" you put your hand over your mouth.

"You missed him didn't you? I could tell by the way you talked about him. Go! I'll finish your work." Penoy handled the papers gripped in your hands and carried them into hers.

"Thank you so much, I'll make it up to you. I promise!" you seized with work, going to clock out.

"Yeah, yeah! Sure you will, I'll catch up with you later. Stop by when you can, I have a feeling you have another obligation you need to fill." she referred back to your apprenticeship.

"Yes! Of course! I'll-I'll call you!" beginning to run out the door, your shoes slipped off, not caring you left them knowing Peony would bring them to your later. You could hear her comical laugher, feeling as if she was shaking her head in delight to your reaction.

_Obi-Wan your back!_

You were darting toward the landing area, you were not use to running in office attire. Unlike Valenia you tended to wear a knee length flowy back skirt, accompanied with the uniformed vested blue shirt, white shirt, and black tie. You darted down halls you presumed would not carry any suspicious individuals. You could not attain your excitement. Certainly you knew this had to change when you presented yourself. Finding the landing area, you attended the group that too was waiting for General Kenobi. Anakin was there too. You had forgot he had even existed, you did not see him since your last kidnapping. Until you approached him it did not seem to matter, because he still did not care.

"Where have you been, and what are you wearing?" Anakin leaned over remarking.

"I've been taking part in office, till healing. Until I was ready to begin jedi buisness. What would it matter to you?" you mouthed off.

"You should stay. It seems to suit you." Anakin uttered, rolling his eyes away from you.

"What would you know what suit's me?" you crossed your arms. Wind curled around you in whirlwinds, the sounds of machinery grew closer.

"Ah it seems Master Kenobi has arrived." Anakin clenched his fingers behind his back and postured tall. Nervously you bounced back and clenched your fingers forward. Obi-Wan's ship landed, the sudden hums settling.

_foosh._

The cockpit door opened, Obi-Wan exited. The group approached him in a wave, pushing you aside.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" everyone shoved you, leaving your side, Anakin included. You saw no point in following everyone, you couldn't even glimpse him within the mob. Your eyelids sank, perhaps you got ecstatic over nothing?

"Obi-Wan! Well done."

"Way to go!"

"How did you manage to,"

"Give the man some space."

"Yes please, I have no intention of answering questions at the moment." you savored Obi-Wan's voice. It really was him. At least you could hear him. A familiar man, pressed his way out of the group,

"after I have got proper rest I will see to it that I answer all that needs to be known."

Finally you could see the bearded man from a distance. You stared in longing, you wanted to run, but everything else prevented you.

Obi-Wan's head turned toward you, your eyes met, though his glance fell away as he retreated . Your legs wobbled like jello. Should you follow him? you wondered. No. Not with everyone around. You commenced in running again, this time to your bed room.

* * *

Closing the door behind you, you huffed in alleviation, squealing.

_I can't believe it! He's back, he's really..._

you fell on your bed in disbelief. It was too long. You craved his presence, not knowing when it would be appropriate to meet him. You didn't know what to do. You waited for him, the day grew late. As time wasted away, you confirm that you would not be meeting him during the day and went to go retrieve your shoes from Peony. Astounded when you glanced toward the door, your shoes were already tucked at the side of the wall, adjacent to the door. You were a bit thankful you did not have to face your friend, only to tell her all you did was see him from a distance. You did however see some files you had forgotten to take back to the office, decidingly you thought you would bring those back tomorrow and put in your notice. You had healed and Obi-Wan's presence indicated it was time to regain training again.

So instead of leaving, you peeled away your clothes and jumped in the shower. The heat soothed you, washing away all of your doubts of Obi-Wan. Coming out lobster red, you clothed yourself in silk pajamas, crawling under the bed covers.

The night was going to be a restless one.

* * *

Waking up, you stretched your fingertips to the cotton white ceiling. Today felt different than most day's in some ways it was nice to ponder that you would no longer be filing. It was a repetitive task that grew boring. Unquestionably Peony was exquisite company, you would miss not seeing her as often, all the same you knew she would understand. Getting up and dressed in uniform, you directed toward the door, the remaining files in hand. On your journey to the office, you saw a robed man in the doorway speaking to Valenia. You could tell it was Valenia because she had probably the biggest breasts you had ever seen a slender women carry. In motion you strolled past them. In the corner of your eye, you viewed Obi-Wan, he watched you for the second.

Acting as if you had ignored him, you placed the files on the desk, turning around, as if intended to approach Valenia.

"Valenia." you called out. You approached, Obi-Wan stared at you, "I am putting my notice in today. I'm afraid I won't be working here anymore. It was a pleasure for allowing me to work under you but I'm afraid my loyalties within the Jedi force lies elsewhere." you focused heavily on your proposition, standing tall.

"Such a shame, thank you for all of your help. You may take your leave, it has been nice to have your assistance within our office." Valenia made known. Circulating to Obi-Wan you looked him into his eyes.

"Hello Master. It has been quite a while, I want to congratulate you on your mission." Rotating back to Valenia you bowed, " I will take my leave now." she bowed back.

"Actually Valenia, if you will excuse me. I have been needing to talk to (IYN) upon training. Since my absence I am sure she has healed and now I need to get her back on track. That is predominantly why I have arrived at your office door." Obi-Wan permitted to leave.

"I see, well there is no question. It has been a while since she must have trained. I will see you later than. Take care, General Kenobi." Valenia dismissed herself from conversation. Obi-Wan used his hand to guide your back away from the office door.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Obi-Wan said allowed.

"Of course, Master. I'm sure we do." you tried to pry the smile from your face. Luckily Valenia had rushed away in time before she could muster a glance. His presence was invigorating. You had expected Obi-Wan's hand to fall away from your back, however it remained their. Guiding you to the small meeting room, held with no windows. You were guided into the entrance. Obi-Wan shut the door, locking it.

"Obi-Wan. I," Obi-Wan grasped you, pressing his lips to yours. Kissing, you slowly backed your face away, smoothing your hand down to his beard, "I missed you so much." his eyes lingered, his next kiss lingering longer than the next.

"I'm intoxicated by you (IYN). Three months...felt too long." he breathed. You wanted to nod, anything to show him you agreed, nevertheless he was distracting. Obi-Wan twirled you around, and you laughed.

"You're here now right? You're here now and they have to give you a break from missions for a least a bit! They have to... I've healed and I can be with you now. I don't want to be separated that long, or longer. Please...Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan seduced you to the corner of the room, brushing your hair away from your face. He looked at you with all intent.

"I've been studying politics." Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted, "Watching them rather. There are many historical references I bet I could recite that would amaze you too."

"Don't tell me you're a politician," he joked.

"Yeah right, I thought the politician's were liars,"

"They are." Obi-Wan's lips grazed yours, you both chuckled into each other.

"I don't want to forget your voice, so please keep talking for me. What history have you learned my dear?" Obi-Wan moved to your neck. A small moan escaped your lips.

"How do you expect me to talk like this...I-" you blushed by his touch, "old republic history. It's quite intriguing. I know about Darth Bane. He was responsible for creating the rule of two..we don't exactly fall under that category, considering your training both Anakin and I, do we?"

"No, you're special." Obi-Wan greeted your face once more smiling. Deeply you looked back into his eyes,

"I like this color on you," Obi-Wan's hand moved down your body, to your skirt.

"Blue, is that your favorite color?"

"Green actually." Obi-Wan smirked, "I like this color though, I think it brings out your eyes. Why, is it your favorite?"

"Actually I was going to say blue reminds me of your eyes." you intoned.

"Really? Do they captivate you?"

"My! Are you always this cocky outside of our jedi responsibility?" you giggled.

"I don't know you tell me, are my tactics working?" he grimaced.

"Perhaps." you shrugged, his grimace widening, "welcome back" you closed the remaining space between you two, hugging him.

"It's good to be back." Obi-Wan murmured over you.

"You know. I just might happen to have a welcome back present for you." You moved your hand down to his thigh, missing his package.

"Really...go on." Obi-Wan insisted in entertainment.

"It requires a bit of your time, a bedroom, though you might have to do a little unwrapping first." you extracted yourself, gazing up and down at him.

"That doesn't seem like that will be too much of a problem." his smile became much more devious.

"Would you like to try me and see?" your hand fell back down to his thigh, rubbing against it, always intentionally missing his member. You could tell you were exciting him,

"You have no remorse, do you?" he expressed in pleasure, "whose room is better suited for this gift?"

"What ever you desire General." you stood on your tippy toes and kissed him on the nose. Turning away, you unlocked the door, proceeding to walk out. In wonderment Obi-Wan grabbed your wrist.

"Come visit me tonight! It will be less ambiguous."

"As long as you have a shower," you enlightened him.

"Oh, I must assure you I do." you twirled to him, you both couldn't believe that you were both together again.

"Than, I'll be over tonight."

"Very well, though I will be patient, I must warn you I don't like to wait."

"Neither do I, but we must. Anything else you would like to say before I go?" you halted before opening the door.

"You're beautiful." Obi-Wan whispered. Your body tingled with all sorts of thoughts, admiring his look your blush deepened.

"You're too sweet, Obi-Wan."


	19. Dire Situations

The same impulse that compelled you that morning motivated you to scout for the red laced lingerie compacted in the back of your clothes draws. An extensive search wasn't necessary, you didn't have much clothing to start with. You fumbled for a second, tossing the few outfits over your shoulder. A subtle laughter escaped your lips as you discovered what you were looking for, recalling how you ended up with the item in the first place. It was a cold day, fog clung to the walls of buildings, leaving the city in a haze.

Everything on the second month of Obi-Wan's absence made the office much more dreary appearing. The dark circles on employees faces sunk in much more darker, the coffee was much more bitter, and the office much more grayer. You would have thought you were attending a funeral if it wasn't for the casual chit chat here and there and a classic joke from Peony that evening. You were only doing your daily routine that day, days lengthened for an extensive period of time when you felt Obi-Wan's presence fade farther away. You cursed the force under your breath sometimes when you found your daily routine unfair.

Humorously, Peony knew you weren't celibate. Sex was not something the Jedi order was abstaining everyone from, it was emotional attachments of people and marriages that were disapproved of. Becoming celibate was an option, this vow proved a statement that no attachment would deprive you from your work. Even so, you decided because you were an adult that it would not be a problem if you ever had to make an 'adult decision' for the sake of the galaxy. Besides, becoming celibate would only gap Obi-Wan and your relations beyond tension.

Regardless, Peony stuffed the red undergarments in between your files un-noticeably while you were being lectured about what still needed to be completed. It was difficult yet understanding that work needed to be done at a certain pace. When you returned, your eye caught a glance of that maroon hair you were too familiar with. Rolling your eyes you couldn't possibly wonder what Peony was up to darting around the corner, snickering, until you opened the next file you needed to sort.

There lying in between the papers was the rosy red lingerie, sticky note attached reading, _who said Jedi's can't be sexy too every once in a while. Go and have some fun tonight!_

You didn't care for sexual pleasure unless you were sharing it with the one you loved, but you did take Peony's advice to a degree, taking a half day and pampering yourself with a nice warm bubble bath.

Extracting out a dark green backpack you had left under your bed mattress, you wondered why you did not use the pack more often for your last job. The bag was present in the room since you had inherited it, though it would have came in handy for all those dreadful papers. Shrugging off the thought you stuff the lingerie and some candles in the backpack and made your way to the door.

Your continued with zeal down the halls, colliding in contact with Valenia again. Walking side by side you greeted her.

"Nice seeing you again." Valenia claimed with leisure. She was dressed finely, wearing an expensive looking purple blouse accompanied by a black jacket. You were not use to seeing Valenia outside of office attire and found her looks rather admirable,

"You look quite nice tonight, are you going anywhere?" you enriched the conversation. Valenia had files in hand, which wasn't too surprising, but nevertheless you asked in curiosity anyways.

"I am," Valenia nodded, "I'm stopping at General Kenobi's again. I have negotiations I want him to go over, I think sending him on this other mission I'm setting him up for will be beneficial for the republic." your face swirled obscure, diverting your attention to the floor you felt a bit enraged.

"Master Kenobi JUST got back from a mission...don't you think you would be overworking him? I think you should allow him a bit of a break...what kind of a mission is it?"

"Its confidential." Valenia spoke with a hasty edge. You were silent for the moment, you could feel rage building inside of you as you tried to shove it down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand why you are so adamant about keeping everything "confidential" sending him off, meeting him at late hours..." you dragged on.

"(IYN)" Valenia halted, looking at you dead in the eyes, aggravated "I am purely doing my job and I feel rather infringed upon with the way you are acting. If I did not know any better I think I have the same right to make such accusations. It is not your job to determine where or what Master Kenobi does. I notice you staring at me sometimes..where are you headed Miss (IYN)? Cause I would like to know what role _you_ have in determining what is right and wrong. I worked very hard for this position, and Obi-Wan and I are _very_ close. Obi-Wan is the greatest negotiator I know in dire situations so yes, I tend to rely on him quite heavily, but that is his job. I think you need to reconsider what _your_ job is, padawan is it?"

Clenching your jaw you shivered while Valenia turned her back to you.

"My job is for the Republic too! But..not giving anyone a breather is only going to damage it! I don't possess Obi-Wan, I'm just concerned for the great or good...your going to hurt him." you huffed.

"Who's truly infringing upon Obi-Wan here, me or you? Obi-Wan should take the time to console you in the art of speech, maybe then you will get a clue. Perhaps, Anakin was not at fault when he announced you as unsuited...don't tempt me to report you." immobile you watched Valenia turn around the corner, disappearing. You didn't know what to feel. She was informal, but you didn't want to report her. You couldn't expose the way you felt about Obi-Wan, Valenia seemed to have an idea even though you were trying desperately to hide it. It scared you, you could feel her eyes unpeeling the layers of your skin, until she was deviously peering at your heart.

With lips remained shut you shuddered. A firm hand grabbed your left shoulder, in response you jolted in shock. Even more so when you overheard Anakin's voice,

"There you are..." you refused to turn to him, "Master Obi-Wan wanted me to tell you that he is afraid your training discussion will have to be withheld and that he wishes to go over things tomorrow." Anakin did not withdraw his hand and it made you uncomfortable.

"Is that all?" You cross examined the situation.

"I'm afraid I'm about to prove you wrong. That I am the better Jedi. I realized that I don't need our Master's guidance." Anakin boldly disclosed. Alarmed you rotated to read Anakin's body language properly. His eyebrows furrowed, serious and with intent.

"I'm going to prove it." Anakin stated plainly,

"Wait Anakin," you grabbed his garment in unbelief to what you were hearing. You knew he was extreme but Obi-Wan cared about him and now that you were in the picture, you were only making it worse.

"Don't try and lecture me. Someday I will be the most powerful Jedi ever. I'm not like the others (IYN)."

Your hands dropped limp to your sides, your eyes squinted, full of worry and disgust.

"Why are you telling me this..." you demanded.

"Because I know what it is like to lose people. However I'm different from you and I'm going to be the one who stops people from dying. I'm going to prove you wrong like I told you before. Obi-Wan will not be happy if he ever finds out, but he's not going to." Anakin said determined. You shook your head, not sure of what to think of this.

"No. What ever reckless thing you are going to do, I can't allow it. Obi-Wan would want you to-" you rose your voice

"Obi-Wan has nothing to do with this. I've given up trying to argue with you. That is why I'm going to show you." Anakin replied, walking away briskly.

"But you can't...Obi-Wan...Anakin! Wait! I-I'm sorry! I-" you called out. Obi-Wan was going to kill you both. He was drained, Valenia had more work for him, now this.

"Anakin!"

"I've made up my mind. You're not going to change anything. I'm leaving tonight. Send Obi-Wan my best regards. Though I'm sure he won't mind me gone if it's only for a week at most." Strolling away, you scrambled after him.

"Anakin! Where are you going? What are you going to do!? Don't do this! Not now, have patience! Wait!"

_When did everything go wrong?_


	20. On the Move Again

Anakin propelled you by an imperative that was beyond your ability to control or comprehend. Your breath was staggered and you cursed yourself for renouncing your training for longer than you should have.

Dispirited, you were distressed, wondering how Obi-Wan would handle the situation. He was always soft-spoken and took the initiative. Admittedly, your language was not as clear cut and explicit with how you felt and really thought. How did Obi-Wan manage to do it? It seemed rather natural when he spoke, never again would you disregard his potential. I mean, for forces sake, you were not equipped for this kind of an ordeal and as troubling as it was, instead, you followed instinctively. Unsure of what to do, or of how to approach him without cursing Anakin's name beyond the galaxy, so you pried. Crying out his name like a mad woman.

Trailing behind Anakin, your voice grew coarse.

"Knock it off, following me and begging me to stay is not going to hold me back." Anakin amplified harshly. At this point you didn't care, though he was being arrogant and you disliked him (highly may I add), you thought he was being too rash. You made a promise to Obi-Wan and you felt responsible for this situation.

"No. If you wanted to be discreet you shouldn't have told me." you hissed.

This inclination surprised even yourself as you stomped behind on Anakin's heels until you reached the boarding area.

"At least tell me where you're going." you whined, almost feeling hopeless. With each breath you could sense yourself being shoved away. Not that this was unusual for Anakin in the least, he never seemed to let anyone in.

"This has nothing to do with you." Anakin disputed. Your eyebrow lifted, after his argument, you speculated that, that was not entirely the truth.

"Well clearly it associates to me in some way. I'm sure you wouldn't have felt so inclined to tell me otherwise." you huffed, starting to feel frustrated. This was not the kind of 'getting along' you were sure Obi-Wan would have wanted, but, it would have to do.

Anakin retraced his fingertips up and down the paneling of the ship he was preparing to aboard. Sighing heavily, he looked at you almost sullenly.

"I'm coming with you." you drew the conclusion in his preparation. Snorting, Anakin turned away and peered back,

"Why? I thought you despised me." Anakin advanced in a more cynical tone. The air caught in your throat made it dry. Your stomach churned as you tried to search within the contents of your mind.

"Because..."

Anakin leaned in, all ears. By this time you knew that their wasn't going to be any other time to convince him of his absurdity, but now.

"Anakin...Obi-Wan has high regards for you, I don't know the reason...so maybe it may seem like he's expecting a little too much, and I know things may seem...difficult. I didn't mean to be of any offense. But I know Obi-Wan cares about you. So please do me a favor and be a little rationale for the sake of Obi-Wan" you bit your lip when Anakin shook his head.

"This has nothing to do with him. Your such a kiss up. No wonder Obi-Wan likes you more, I'm sure he's pleased. Now if you'll excuse me!" Anakin twisted away to the opening of the ship. That was not at all what you meant.

"For forces sakes! Anakin!" in failing to thwart him, you rushed to the closing door, that departed you from Anakin. Sprinting, you forced jumped, swerving in.

It was a close call, you never seemed to face life with ease. Exhaling with relief you caught sight of Anakin turning down the hall. Your head bobbed back in remission to what had occurred. It was simpler to comply with where Anakin was going, instead of forcing him. A long journey was a head of you and quoting Obi-Wan full heartedly you had a bad feeling about this.

Your heart felt heavy once more as the bond you departed from three months ago became more remote. The love you shared seemed almost impossible to grasp and it gnawed at you from within. Who knew how Obi-Wan was going to respond...and who knew when you were going to see your precious Obi-Wan again.


	21. Unlucky

Changing to steady breathing, you transfixed yourself on meditation. Focusing, you meditated in wait. You weren't hasty to approach Anakin and alert him of your whereabouts. Yet you were sure he could sense your presence, Anakin was no idiot. Now your dear Obi-Wan was distant, though reflecting on such things made you cringe. You loathed his absence. A gaping hole had formed where he was not present. It was revolting.

Your fists clenched, temple palsing. You weren't sure how long you remained near the exiting door in order that you might grasp composure. If their was anything Anakin and you shared in common, it was emotional imbalance. Luckily you were aware of this, even so it was hard to control the anxiety.

Unfortunately it wasn't until that your hunch kicked in that your eyes aviated by a sudden disturbance in the force, coaxing the anxiety. Clumsily you stood to your feet. Of course something had to go wrong. _When did nothing go wrong?_ your mind teased you. Meditation had not induced you to think more positively, luring you more to the pestering of your mind.

_Everything is your fault, it's all __**you**__. Your so unlucky. Everything bad happens when __**you**_ _leave Coruscant. Nothing good happens when __**your**_ _around. Why do __**you **__even bother trying. You know __**you**_ _will only end up hurting others again._

Boggled, you slid into the control room.

"Anakin, what's going on!?" you urged. Anakin was swearing under his breath, frantically pressing buttons and gadgets you were unsure of how to work.

"How could I be so stupid?" Anakin scolded himself, "I completely looked over inspecting the fuel, and now the channel is busted because _someone_ is on our tail." Moving toward the window you looked out and saw a gigantic ship luring over you.

"Well c-can't we just hyperspeed!?" you quickly panicked, frantically glancing at Anakin. He glared back at you,

"Don't you get it? The last of the fuel is leaking and has almost run dry. If we don't get rid of this guy or land soon I'm afraid we're in huge trouble." Anakin emphasized.

Squinting you, saw a planet a few miles away.

"What about their? Lets land their!" you pointed out.

"That waste land, Tatooine? I'd rather die." Anakin scoffed. He was in comprehensive and difficult to work with most of the time. What was wrong with Tatooine? You stared at him with a scowl,

"What do you mean you'd rather die? I refuse to give in so easily. I say we go there now!" you bore a frown in his direction. Anakin did not look as if he wanted to submit. The ship was quivering,

"Shields are almost down." Anakin murmured as if defeated. Ascending your hand you dragged it down forcefully into Anakin's face.

"Idiot! We can still make it! What ever it is we'll figure it out but you're not going to solve all of your problems by wallowing. Save people my ass. If you can't even save yourself what's the point in all of this?" the ship tilted, lights flickering uncontrollably, "Please, Anakin! Just this once. Just once! Would you hear me out?" you choked. The expression on Anakin's face prevailed a baffling exposition. Your eyes traced the red mark you left upon Anakin's cheek, it was pathetic, making you feel slightly guilty.

Rolling back to the controls, Anakin began working.

"Sit tight." He uttered, "it's going to be a bit of a ride."

The frown on your face lifted. Transferring yourself to the passengers seat, you buckled up, clawing onto the sides of the arms of the chair to release some tension. Anakin lengthed his arm out, pushing the lever up to speed up the vessel

"There no guarantee but if we can make it into the atmosphere."

"We'll make it" you interrupted. Anakin briefly glanced at you and back, a smug look on his lips.

The ship groaned un-controllably, jerking for landing. The interior grew hot, lights abruptly sprung in alarm.

"What's happening?" you jumped.

"We're stalling." Anakin clamored, "Come on, just a mile left."

You clenched your teeth, grinding them together the more and more the ship swerved.

"The ship's breaking down." Anakin made known, flipping a few switches, "We've made it into the atmosphere now."

Precisely the back of the aircraft was hit by the enemy still ensuing from the rear. Your body rocked forward, compacted against the seat belt.

"We're going down!" Anakin shouted above all of the racket. You both were pooling down, your eyes spinning wildly. Land neared faster than you anticipated, the fall more than invigorating. Anakin was quick to flip some more switches, pulling up on the steering handle.

The front of the ship crashed inward, crunching amidst sparks. You swear you probably drew blood just then while nipping on the innards of your cheeks. Your heart throbbed during the time the vessel continued to trudge through, tearing up loads of sand. Gradually the aircraft fastened itself into the sand, resting to a hault.

You remained static, in shock. You continued to hold your breath, and didn't dare breathe till Anakin confirmed that it was all over.

"We should probably evacuate." you commented.

"Good idea." Anakin agreed, standing briskly. Unbuckling, your knees wobbled like jello.

"Are you coming?" Anakin directed toward you.

"Yes, of course. I'm coming." Staggering momentarily, you gained your equilibrium and pressed on toward the exit.

Departing from the aircraft, sand crushed harshly against your eyelids. Scrunching your nose and eyes, Anakin surveyed you.

"You'll get use to it." lifting his hood, you mimicked him. The waves of sand appeared luminous when the heat of the sun hit with such intensity.

"Quickly, I sense that our unwelcomed friends will be here soon enough." Nodding in agreeance you could feel it too, you both were in the middle of no where and you couldn't quite depict where you were going. Following blindly you observed Anakin's placid expression.

"Is this planet only desolate, or do people live here?" you questioned softly, Anakin searched for the right explanation

"People live here. Not in this area, but they do. They have a few towns." Anakin blankly blinked.

Overlooking the area you saw nothing but rock and sand. Was this why Anakin hated the planet so much? You didn't think it was not something to be overly dramatic about. Heat surged into your skin, rocks were in formation everywhere you scanned.

"Before it slips my mind, be weary of tuskan raiders." Anakin warned, "they are not very friendly." his tongue dripped with temper and displeasure. Silence hummed between the two of you when all Anakin had to say about Tatooine was in his contemptment.

"Do you think we got rid of them...I still feel uneasy." you admitted in order to break the perpetual silence.

"Only time will tell." Anakin claimed, silent once more. You yearned to ask Anakin what was the reason for his dislike of Tatooine but you were both not very close, let alone got along greater than this.

"Do you know where we are going?" you wanted to complain. The heat was overwhelming and you didn't know how much farther you could manage without having a stroke.

"Do you not trust me?" Anakin practically blurted.

"No, I don't actually. The reason as to why we are here is your fault in the first place, remember?" as he did recall, he said nothing more. You too, were too exhausted to fight any further anyway. Approaching what appeared to be a canyon, you and Akakin took shelter in the shade. The breeze was much more soothing when the sun's rays were not impaling you. Grateful you sat down. Anakin walked up to you, hovering.

"Do you have your comlink?" Anakin sought with inquisitiveness. You shook your head.

"I left it in my room, I was not prepared." you whispered.

"Great, just great." Anakin rushed his fingers through his hair, irritated, "well now we just might be slightly screwed."

"Someones bound to notice." you murmured.

"Which will not put a good word for either of us." Anakin announced in furiosity.

"You mean you? And calm down you're going to give me a stroke before the sun does." you waved him away.

"Shut up!" Anakin disclosed, "you're a real piece of work you know that? First the ship, than you, now I'm stuck on Tatooine with you? What a nightmare." Anakin groaned. Standing up, you were perplexed by his sudden change in behavior,

"Look Skywalker, if it wasn't for me you would be deserted, alone. No, probably dead if I didn't snap you out of it. You were going to let us die before we could even arrive here." you jabbered. Anakin's brows furrowed, his face becoming red,

"I didn't ask for your company in the first place, however, we might as well be dead because look where were at now. Nowhere." Anakin divulged, crossing his arms.

"What's so terrible about Tatooine anyway?" You yelled back in defense. There was the question you were finally itching to answer. Regrettably, Anakin dismissed you with a "whatever" and stomped away. You didn't care about sticking around him anymore, besides, where could be go? There was nothing in sight.

Watching Anakin disappear into a nearby cave you groaned allowed.

_Why did he have to be so stubborn?_

Dazed you propped yourself next to a rock, the sand on your eyelids growing even heavier than recalled before. Slightly abstinent on the appeal of sleep, you eventually gave in when you concluded that "you were going to shut your eyes for just a moment." However, to your dismay the heat caressed you into a unforeseen slumber.

* * *

Abrupt speech clamored in muffled whispers causing your face to twitch in response to the unwelcomed sounds. Unable to detect the words you attempted to flee from the noise by building a blockade within your mind, forcing yourself to remain in a sleeping trance.

"Over there."

"Is that who we're looking for?"

As the voices neared your senses rebounded.

"Never mind that!"

"Idiots. Would you shut up?"

Panicked, you felt confounded and became animated again, throwing your eyelids back only to view a group of robust shaded figures towering over you. You coiled against your rock like a bug, the husky man in the middle crossing his arms, appearing stuck up in his self satisfying righteousness. Your lips parted in disbelief and you wished you were hallucinating. Instantly you started to wonder where Anakin was. The husky man extracted a blaster from his waistband.

"Stand up." the men behind him chuckled, dirty looks being exchanged in nods. You were disoriented, still caught in between sleep and waking.

"I said get up!" the husky man kicked you in the ribs. You coddled yourself wincing, coming to grips with reality that the men were indeed, not a hallucination.

"Pick her up and strip her of any weapons." the husky man growled. Two of the able bodied men came forward lifting you from your feet and stripping you of your robe and light saber. The husky man came closer, grabbing your face.

"My what a pretty girl. She will be liked very much." he beamed. You scowled threatening him with your glare.

"Let me go you sick pervert." You squirmed. The husky man backhanded you to the face, your left cheek blooming with a massive sting. You spit at him in return. Disappointed at your refusal to submit the husky man possessed an aggravated frown.

"What are you snickering about?" He pierced the men holding you up with his cold eyes, "I'll make her submit, They all break. I claim her tonight." He spoke condescendingly. You wallowed inside in fear, you knew what he was referring to. These men were not tuskan raiders, they were sex slave traders. You continued to reach out to Anakin, but it seemed as if he really did depart from you. Inside, you were begging for a redo, to start over. To leave Anakin to his decision, and be at peace with it. You fancied your bed, Coruscant, Obi-Wan, anything to get your mind off of these men. Though one must come to face reality eventually.

"Bind her and bring her to my room." The husky man whisked in the opposing direction, "I'll give her a little taste of what the rest of her remaining life is going to be, the boss will be most pleased with her..." he licked his lips.

"Yes undeniably pleased."


	22. No Escape

_(Warning: this chapter will be graphic and is primarily used to convey the horrors of this event. Even though it reads M for mature, I just wanted to confirm this.)_

* * *

Your body was propelled among filthy sheets that smelt of alcohol, drugs, and sex. There was no avoiding the putrid scent when your liberty of rolling your head back was forcefully seized by a fierce hand compressing your head into the unkempt bed. Screaming into the mattress the hand snapped your face sideways. Your pupils dilated, your eyes expanding apprehensively, chest expanding and deflating consistently. The room appeared revolting, beer cans, cigarettes littering the floor everywhere.

"My boss is going to drink before he comes into claim you, but he never said I couldn't have a little fun too." his breath was nauseating. You never managed to get a look at the man who inhaled the aroma of your hair. His body was sweaty against you, making you cringe from his odor.

"Stop. Stop..." you cried. Trapped under one hand, another traveled down to your pants.

"Hush now, it won't be long.." the man cracked up, "Am I your first sweetheart?" you could feel his grin twisting from behind as he lowered your trousers, unzipping his soon after.

"I've already been taken!" you roared, squirming.

"Pity." he tisked, clobbering the front of your face back into the surface of the bed. Moving your panties to the floor you felt exposed. Trying to imagine being in the presence of Obi-Wan as the man grazed his fingers down your ass.

"What a tight ass, bet you never had anal. This will keep our en devour much more discreet. I don't think the boss is so admired by your ass as me. You should feel flattered" you shrunk under his words, you were powerless. Obi-Wan had no idea as to where you diapered, but maybe that was for the best? You only were dragging everyone down, perhaps this is what you were meant to be, a drunk mans whore.

You jolted back and forth, the man abusing you from behind, drilling his fists into you, bruising you. Seizing, you moaned. He chuckled again, grasping your cheeks and widening them. You gasped as he thrust his penis into your ass. Thrusting fast and hard. Tears sunk into the sheets. Trying to keep grasp of Obi-Wan's image, it fled away with difficulty. Obi-Wan was gentle and kind, he would never hurt you like this. You felt humiliated with every moment he pleasured himself, escalating higher, ramming his hips into you more rapidly. Tearing from within, your eyes continued to well up. The man groaned, sounding animalistic till he ejaculated into you. Extracting himself, he smacked your ass.

"Yup, a nice tight ass!"

Dragging you, he yanked you to the side of the bed and handcuffed your wrists.

_Obi-Wan could never love me now..._

"Maybe we'll meet again." he lowered himself, licking your face.

You never wanted to see that man again...

He exited the room. You shook relentlessly, your ass burning. You weeped. Now you knew how Ava felt with your father. The door opened again, only husky man trailed in, staggering. Now you knew what it was like to be taken advantage of, how isolating and alone it was. The husky man exposed his package, clutching your quivering legs,

You wondered if this was pay back for not saving Ava, for not taking her place, as he raped her every night since mom's disappearance. The husky man moved into you.

Maybe you should have spoke louder, louder than the husky man was moaning?

Maybe you should have strained Ava further to admit what was happening? You remained silent as he pushed and pulled into you vigorously.

Or maybe it was because although you felt you said everything, it was out of fear, that to Ava's demise, you truly did nothing at all.

* * *

My, my! Hello my Obi-Wan lovers, I must admit, and am not going to lie, this writing is much more out of my comfort zone ^.^; NEVERTHELESS how do "you!" think your Obi-Wan will respond to the situation. (Don't worry I will continue to update whenever I can, so stayed tuned!(I don't know about "you" but I think "you" could use some Obi-Wan love right now. Don't you agree? D': please let me know if you are prepared to continue, (then again who would want to end on such a bad note!?) Take care my Obi-Wan lovers! :P


	23. Assurance

Metallic shackles burrowed deeply around your wrists. The piercing of the restraint rimmed as a deep gash in your skin, proving your struggles worth. Arranging yourself, the chains cuffed around your feet evoked in a clattering commotion. You tried to ignore the pain that jerked into your ribs by posturing yourself up, but the searing pain intensified. Gasping, you tempted your body no further and remained in a half lifted position. Your head swam, waving and crashing like the waves of an ocean. Darkness forced you into restlessness. You could not recall how long you had been bound for. Days. Weeks. Months. It was only a matter of time before your carcass collapsed. Already, your heart felt like it was decomposing to start with.

With the bowing of your head, it swerved back and forth. You had no more tears to cry, the dryness of your throat charred to the pit of your stomach, urging you to coil over and vomit. You sustained, forcing the reflex to swallow back down.

Gruff muffles approached your location. Forcing your eyelids shut you tried to focus, faltering in nonstop unsettling discomfort and distraction from your senses, To which, in defeat, you gave up by easing your eyes back open. Light harshly broke your vision into a bright oblivion. You had wished that your life was meeting its end until reality's cue replaced your thoughts with a booming voice bitterly ringing your eardrums.

"Get up!"

Your head bobbed upward, eyelids sunken as you studied the white light brimming behind a dark figure. "I said, get up!"

Your mind communicated movement, though your body did not respond.

"I can't" you choked, quivering. Worry severed all emotion, you knew he wasn't going to settle for such an answer.

"I don't care, get up!" the man sounded disapproving in non belief.

"I told you...I can't!" your voice inclined harshly. Rubber clawed between your side. Your body falling limp on the flooring.

"You're pathetic, how am I suppose to get a decent profit out of you if you can only be used so much?" the man compacted his arms against his chest. A light chuckle floated away from your lips,

"Beats me, what's the point in all this? Start off by fucking your mom first?" you hissed. Once again you were booted and you cowered. You couldn't believe all the filth you were spewing, never have you considered having to resort to such hostility. It was a brawl to the finish in your mind. Not only that, however, conclusively you were going to treat them with what you thought they deserved, utter disgust and hatred.

Meaty hands lifted you up by the neck, tugging you toward the light.

"Move." He pushed.

The light was not as welcoming as you imagined. In the dark, your hope for Obi-Wan's arrival was devoured and left behind in the black nothingness. His gentle sensations rotted away and was replaced with rigid touches. Your eyes adjusted to the new set of images as you began staggering down a hall. Ribs rocked back and forth, protruding against your skin. Personally, to you, it did not matter how you appeared anymore. You had already been defiled. Peering up you saw slaves compiling together in formation. They also, were shackled. Some healthier than others, but nonetheless, abused and forgotten. In cooperation, you were shoved in between the thicket of people and emerged into the crowd for auctioned slavery.

Catching quick glimpses of faces you would never see again, you pitied them, and yourself.

* * *

The bidding had been initiated, men sporadically shouted, shaking signs with intent. Similar to how one might think of a toddler they all squawked, me, me! In order that they might get what they desired. You didn't dare look at anybody, specifically not the buyers. In the limelight of things, the assembly of people made you claustrophobic once more. You never got use to the humidity of people brushing against you, or the locked up dark compartments you have been forced to cramp in for hours.

"What about this young lady? Number-" a man with slicked back hair and khaki's lifted up the tag on your collar.

"Number 62."

The crowd roared heavily almost kicking you off your heels in the process. Luckily the man with the slicked back hairs hand was resting on top of your left shoulder.

"100 credits."

"250."

"275"

"1000." a grey bearded man stood.

"What a waste of money, she looks so weak, I'd give her 500 at highest.." you heard in a swarm of murmurs. The man with the slicked back hair gave a pleasing gesture to a much older gentleman, grey haired, accompanied by another slave at his side. He extended his hand forward

"Come." he gestured to you. Guided off the stage, your chains were exchanged for the credit chips bunched in a small leather bag, that the gentleman gratifyingly handed over from under his coat pocket. You couldn't quite grasp the necessity for a coat, your skin feverishly roasted excessively. Exchanging glances with the other girl, her face was all too familiar to you.

Deep chocolate brown eyes, light sandy hair tucked in a braid. Painfully her expression brought to mind someone you last saw a year or more ago, Ava.

Your lips shivered, pouting. You wanted to say her name, but couldn't quite manage to project the words.

_But Ava was dead, how could she still be alive? You saw your father kill her? You watched her fall limp in the arms of death._

The old gentleman excused himself from the bidding, the mysterious girl and you followed. The corner of your eyes continuously went back and forth between the ground and the younger girl walking next to you. Glancing, the girl took notice and your eyes quickly darted to the old gentleman's back.

"He will not hurt you as long as he is not drunk and you give him what he wants." the girl mentioned, barely audible, "he grows quite bored quickly but don't take it personally..." you peered back at her only this time she refused to look at you.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but you look so familiar." you muttered quietly, "Is your name Ava?" you saw the side of her face flinch, her jaw clenching.

"Where did you hear that name?" her voice becoming coarse.

"Am I wrong, is it truly you!?" your voice almost rose with joy until you remembered the gentleman who, ahead of you, continued to steer you and the braided girl down the halls.

"Yes, that is my name." Ava nodded subtly.

"Ava, don't you remember me? I'm (IYN) your sister." your heart flourished in hope.

Ava's expression remained blank, the candle burning in your heart flickered between anticipation and doubt. It wasn't until you had reached a near by hotel to remain in for the night that Ava made a comment.

"Oh yeah. (IYN)" Ava turned to you with a small smile, "how could I forget my sister?"

* * *

The hotel wasn't as near as filthy as your last stay. Locking the door, the older gentleman observed you from head to toe. Ava stripped him of his coat from behind and laid them on the coat rack. "Would you like me to take your hat too master?" Ava referred to him.

"Yes." he breathed, still gazing at you. Peering back you detected his protruding pot belly and unappealing goatee.

"I have a son coming tonight."

"Master!" Ava practically yelled.

"Hush up! I promised my son I would give him his earn."

"But him..." Ava trailed off. You became nervous but said nothing of it.

A knock on the door came soon after.

"Speak of the devil." Ava's master grunted. Opening the door, a boy with an eye patch started to vent.

"I hate this town. Ever since you gave away my dirty servant, there has been no option of getting laid around here." halting Ava's master's son surveyed you.

"Who is this?" he said halfheartedly.

"I bought her for you." the young man rolled his eyes.

"She is dirtier than my last."

"Have a little gratitude." the old gentleman, popped a bottle cork of alcohol. The young man approached you. He was one of those pretty boy's. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, curly locks. One might refer him as prince charming (minus the eye patch), but he was is no way as charming as Obi-Wan. The pretty boy stroked a finger down your cheek.

"Pity. I'd make better love at a bar." he scoffed.

"That is if you had love in your heart." you bluntly stated. His eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Filthy, filthy." he clicked his tongue, "now, I'll be taking this mutt back to where she came from. She's a waste of my time."

"And to think I wasted my time trying to pleasure you." the old gentleman grumbled, lighting a cigar. Ava's eyes sulked.

Snagging your wrist you winced while pretty boy dragged you out the door.

"Who said I wouldnt before I put her away?"

* * *

Lights danced in beams of neon colors. You wound up located at an unsanitary bar filled with bedraggled people. You had never been at a bar before, but it was no more intimidating than knowing you were going back to the slave trade.

"After I have had a drink, we will dance." pretty boy advocated. Hindering from behind, a grubby man snacked your ass and laughed. You rolled your eyes.

"Give me a shot." a small cup brisked down the table and into pretty boy's fingers. Chugging it down, he whisked toward you.

"This way!" he mused. Intertwining his fingers around your hips, he syncronized you into a dance. Your movements were lazy, though pretty boy didn't seem to care as he eyed a young raven haired lady from over your shoulder. He grew hard against you. Twirling, the song picked up to a different tune and people rotated partners. Suddenly, pretty boy had shoved you aside. Slipping, you tripped into a cloaked man's arms. Dazed, the space between you was enclosed and you were inclined to shove him away.

"I have been searching for you for so long (IYN)..are you alright my dear?"

Overflowing with emotion, you pressed into Obi-Wan's chest.

"Obi-Wan?" you weeped.

Gently he gave you a reassuring embrace.

"I'm sorry I-" you went to push away but he didn't allow it.

"No. I don't think of you any different. And don't you ever think either wise. I tracked the sex trafficking here. I know." you quivered. You had almost forgotten what it was like to love a person. To feel true intimacy.

"I-I'm a wreck." you sniffed. "I don't deserve you. How could you leave your mission and post for me like this?" you asked bewildered. Obi-Wan's beard tickled your forehead, as he kissed you.

"The Jedi Council is not my only obligation anymore." he murmured into your hair. Your heart blossomed where for the longest time, you felt like you could trust someone again.

"What now?" you gazed up into his crystal blue eyes.

"You did not think I didn't have a plan did you?" he almost laughed.

"No, certainly not. Because after all that's not the Obi-Wan I know." you added jokingly. Obi-Wan wiped the tears from your cheeks.

"Just follow my lead, everything is going to be alright, okay?

"Mhm." more tears ran down your face, and assuredly you smiled.

* * *

_Hey my Obi-Wan lovers! Thank you for having patience for this chapter, you might have to wait another week to get another update but if you guys truly "need" it sooner let me know xD Anyhow our hero of the day, Obi-Wan is back. ^.~ (woot! woot!) A shout out to all my readers, thank you so much for continuing my story. Hope your prepared for what is next to come. ;D until next time! _


End file.
